Alisa's New Programming
by jojoDO
Summary: Alisa has gone through some SERIOUS changes. YURI, may contain multiple Tekken chicks
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy this erotic filth, spawned from my own dirty mind. I never thought I would do this to Alisa, but here I am. She's just so cute and sexy that I can't help but put her in naughty situations. GAAAAH!**

It was a particularly boring day at the Mishima Zaibatsu headquarters. Nina was charged with the task of filling out all of Jin's paperwork while he gets to go out and do whatever the hell he wants. Needless to say, Nina was in a very bad mood.

"Stupid paperwork...stupid Jin... I'm his bodyguard, not his secretary." Nina grumbled as she furiously scribbled on paper after paper, setting it aside in in a "finished" pile.

Suddenly, the door swung open and in walked Jin. He was extremely nervous, looking left and right shiftily. He was carrying what appeared to be his robotic servant Alisa Bosconovitch in his arms, but she was completely unresponsive. She was also dressed...quite weird.

"Jin!" Nina bellowed, startling the heck out of Jin.

"N-N-N-NINA! I... didn't see you there." Jin stammered nervously.

She was about to give him a piece of her mind, but she stopped when she saw Alisa in his arms.

"Uhhh... what are you doing with the robot?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

Jin's face suddenly turned very red. "Oh! Uh.. th-this? Umm... she's just... don't worry about it, okay? Alisa just... needs maintenance."

"But... I thought you took her to Lee Chaolan for maintenance a few hours ago."

"Gah! Um... well you see, she needs time to reboot. Yeah, that."

Jin stepped into his office and threw Alisa inside, slamming the door abruptly.

"You know Jin, you are acting VERY weird." Nina said in a curious tone, her eyebrow raised.

"Silence! Focus on the paperwork!" Jin ordered.

"Ugh, for God's sake..." Nina groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Now, I'm going out for a while. You are not to go into my office under any circumstances. And if you happen to disobey me and go into my office anyway, do not, and I mean DO NOT, touch Alisa! Don't look at Alisa, don't even think about Alisa. Just... forget she's even there."

"Ooookaaaaaayyyy..." Nina said, her face even more curious now.

Jin gave Nina the "I'm watching you" face as he slipped out of the room and shut the door.

Nina waited a few seconds to make sure Jin had left. A mischievous smile spread on her face as she put down her paperwork and walked over to Jin's private office. For some reason, the dumbass didn't even lock his door. Not that that would have stopped Nina anyway.

"Let's see just what Kazama has been up to..." Nina muttered as she quietly slipped into the room and gently shut the door behind her.

She walked up to the unconscious Alisa and took a good look at her: her eyes were lifeless with a blank expression on her face, as if she was dead. She was wearing nothing but a lacy, light purple teddy.

"I wonder what happened to her... and why the hell is she dressed like this?!"

Nina lifted Alisa and took a good look at her body: her breasts looked a bit bigger than usual, and they were bursting out of the tiny fabric. Pretty much the only think that was covered up was her nipples; the rest of her breasts couldn't be contained. She took a look at her fully exposed legs; they were extremely well toned. She flipped Alisa over and looked at her glutes; the tiny floss-like fabric went up her ass like a thong, leaving her firm butt cheeks on full display. Even her ass looked a bit more toned than usual.

"This is amazing... she looks like a supermodel. This can't be the same Alisa... is it?"

As Nina examined her body some more, she looked up near the top of her neck and noticed an extremely tiny protrusion sticking out.

"What the... what is that?"

Nina fiddled with the tiny bump until she accidentally put pressure on it. Much to her bewilderment, a huge hatch opened up on the back of Alisa's head.

"Holy..."

Underneath the exterior of Alisa's head were a bunch of colorful buttons and switches. There was also one switch that was bigger than the others.

"Is this the power button?"

Nina flipped the biggest switch, and suddenly Alisa's entire body began to shudder. Suddenly, her eyes opened and turned crimson red instead of their normal green. She began to speak:

"SYSTEMS ON. PLEASE SELECT PREFERENCE."

"What...?"

Nina just pressed a random button to see what would happen.

"YURI MODE SELECTED. PLEASE SELECT PREFERENCE."

"Yuri... mode? Wait a minute, go back. How do I undo that?"

Nina impatiently pressed buttons, which really wasn't a good idea. Before she could do anything else, the hatch on Alisa's head closed.

"AUTOPILOT SELECTED. PLEASE STAND BY."

Alisa suddenly rose to her feet and forcefully grabbed Nina, lifting her high in the air.

"Aaaah! Put me down, you cotton candy haired freak!"

Alisa carried Nina over to Jin's desk, with one hand, she forcefully cleared everything off of the desk until it was completely vacant.

"Damn it, I have to clean that up now-AAHHH!"

Alisa forcefully dropped Nina onto the desk and then removed each of her black, high heeled shoes.

"Hey! Put those back on me...!" Nina ordered. But Alisa didn't listen; she instead started removing Nina's brown stockings.

"Wh...what are you..."

Alisa continued to say nothing, her crimson red eyes now focused on Nina's black miniskirt.

"Hey... wait a minute, s-stop!"

Nina was far beyond her comfort zone right now, but she was so curious and amazed by what was happening that she continued to lay there while Alisa stripped her naked.

"20 SECONDS UNTIL ENGAGEMENT." Alisa announced. She removed the last of Nina's black buttons and tossed her shirt on the ground, leaving Nina in nothing but her black push up bra and lacy panties.

"This is so crazy... I can't believe this is happening right now..." Nina muttered.

"10 SECONDS UNTIL ENGAGEMENT."

Alisa's eyes locked onto Nina's as she climbed onto the desk and got on top of her.

"3...2...1...ENGAGE."

As if Nina wasn't shocked enough, Alisa leaned down and planted her lips against hers.

"Mmmph? Mmm...mmmph..."

Nina's confusion quickly turned into moans of pleasure as Alisa's soft, supple lips moved against hers with perfect motion. Nina had never been kissed by a girl before, but there was something about the robot's mouth that was just... mind blowing. It was the greatest thing her lips had ever tasted.

Alisa took it up a notch by sticking her tongue in Nina's mouth. She then began to slowly grind her body against Nina, her smooth legs and soft breasts touching against Nina's own.

"Holy... her body feels amazing..." Nina muttered quietly, her sharp breaths muffled by Alisa's tongue.

Nina was starting to get into this, so she started caressing Alisa's bare thighs before moving down to her ass cheeks and squeezing them. After a few well placed squeezes, Nina started kneading them like dough. Her ass cheeks were like smooth, squishy pillows that jiggled wildly every time Nina let go of them.

Alisa got off of Nina and started to work on her bra. When it was finally undone, Alisa slipped it off and freed Nina's large breasts from captivity.

"Oh boy... I'm not sure how I feel about- Ahhhhhh..."

Nina's doubt was replaced by instant pleasure as Alisa started playing with her breasts and pinching her succulent red nipples. Alisa removed her hands and used her mouth instead, sucking on Nina's left breast and leaving tiny kisses. Her hands went down to Nina's panties and slid them off in one quick motion.

"Oh my God... is she about to... Ahhh! Ahhh yes she is...!"

Alisa's fingers starting pumping inside Nina at a rapid pace while her mouth continued to leave wet kisses on her breasts. Nina was amazed at how her pussy started oozing precum at the feeling of getting fingered. There was something about the way Alisa did it that was so perfect... like she was some kind of sex prodigy. Something had SERIOUSLY changed about Alisa since she was gone for the day.

"Holy shit... how does Alisa know how to do this...!" Nina moaned to the top of her lungs. Her orgasm was building up in record time, and she had a feeling it would be huge.

Alisa continued to pleasure Nina's wet pink cave, probing her in the most sensitive areas that produced the greatest pleasure.

"Oh my God...oh my God... OH MY GOD!"

Nina arched upward sharply as an explosive orgasm rocked her whole body. Her vagina felt like it was going through a spin cycle. After a whole three minutes of intense contracting, her orgasm finally died down. Needless to say, Jin's desk now needed cleaning off.

"OBJECTIVE COMPLETE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PARTICIPATION." Alisa announced. Not a second later, she got off of Nina and stepped back a few feet.

"NOW RESETTING ALL CONFIGURATIONS IN 3...2...1... DEFAULT SETTINGS RESTORED. AWAITING NEW DIRECTIVE."

Nina recovered from her orgasm and started getting dressed. As she slipped on her stockings and shoes, she looked over at Alisa. She was still just standing there, her red eyes frozen in place.

"AWAITING NEW DIRECTIVE."

"What the hell happened to her? It's like she's become some kind of sex-bot..." Nina pondered.

"AWAITING NEW DIRECTIVE. SLEEP MODE WILL ACTIVATE IN FIVE MINUTES."

As Nina was fixing her hair, she looked out of the corner of her eye and noticed something on the floor; it looked like a manual.

"Hello, what have we here?"

Nina knelt down and picked up the manual, scrolling through the pages. Within those pages were schematics and a full description of all the commands and buttons.

"Sweet Jesus... she IS a sex-bot!" Nina gasped.

"AWAITING NEW DIRECTIVE."

"I have GOT to try out some of this shit..." Nina said to herself. She glanced over at Alisa, who was still frozen there with her automated message.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this... ah screw it. I deserve this. Jin doesn't!"

Nina got behind Alisa and pressed the tiny button on her neck, opening the hatch on the back of her head. She put her finger on the largest switch and gently moved it to the "OFF" position.

"COMMENCING SHUTDOWN IN 3...2...1... GOODBYE."

The color faded from Alisa's eyes and her lifeless body collapsed against Nina. With a smirk, Nina threw Alisa over her shoulder and, grabbing the manual, walked out of Jin's office and slammed the door.

"Sorry, Jin... but the sex-bot is coming home with me."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still can't believe I'm doing this lol. Ah well, Alisa is so HAWT ^_^**

Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! OH GOD! OHHH MYYY GOOOOOOOD!"

Nina screamed as her body went through yet another orgasm; the tenth one tonight. She collapsed on the bed with a loud pant; she was worn out.

"OBJECTIVE COMPLETE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PARTICIPATION." Alisa announced as she got off of the bed and stepped back a few feet.

"DEFAULT SETTINGS RESTORED. AWAITING NEW DIRECTIVE."

"Whew... this robot has got some serious talent." Nina panted, laughing tiredly. She had been reading through the manual for hours, and she was starting to get the hang of things.

"Man, I gotta call someone about this..."

Nina got off of the bed and put on a gown, not even bothering to close it. She walked over to the lamp table and grabbed her cell phone. With a quick flip, she pressed a button and put it to her ear.

"Come on... come on... Anna! You have GOT to come see what I have in my apartment. Look, will you just trust me? It's right up your alley, I promise. She will ROCK YOUR WORLD."

Nina closed her phone and plopped onto the bed. Despite all of the orgasms she had, she still felt horny just from thinking about what the half naked robot could do.

"Maybe just one more... God, I can't believe something like this even exists!"

Nina got off the bed with a mischievous grin and removed her gown, tossing it on the floor. She got behind Alisa and grabbed her butt with her left hand. She used the other hand to press the button and open up Alisa's head.

"AWAITING NEW DIRECTIVE."

Nina pushed a few buttons and turned a dial or two, like she was an expert on Alisa now. She was getting the hang of it; in just a few hours, she had figured out how to input specific commands into one template and run it.

"COMMANDS RECEIVED. PLEASE STAND BY."

Nina laid down on her back and spread her legs as Alisa climbed back on the bed.

"3...2..1...ENGAGE."

Alisa grabbed Nina's legs and raised them up, displaying her pussy in all its wet, pink glory. She lowered her head and started licking Nina's pussy upwards, all the way to her clit.

"Ahhh...ahhhhhh..."

Alisa licked upward with broad strokes, and went left and right as she went back down. After a few licks on the surface, Alisa stuck her tongue deep inside.

"Ah yeah... that's the stuff..."

"PROCEEDING TO PHASE 2."

Alisa tucked Nina's legs under her arms and positioned her tongue at Nina's pussy. With a hard jerk, she yanked Nina forward and her pussy was filled with Alisa's tongue.

"OHHH!"

Alisa controlled Nina's body, making her go back and forth against her tongue. Nina was already close to the edge every time Alisa's tongue entered her pussy.

"Ah yes... yes! Fuck me with your tongue! AHH!"

"PROCEEDING TO PHASE 3."

Alisa laid down on her back and stuck her tongue straight in the air, arms extended. Nina crawled over to Alisa and got on top of her. Nina felt herself being lifted up, right above Alisa's tongue. Suddenly she went down on Alisa hard, her wet tongue being shoved into Nina's pussy.

Alisa used her strength to bounce Nina up and down on her face, fucking her pussy orally.

"Oh it's coming... it's coming...! Ahhhh ALISAAAAA!"

Nina's pussy contracted with another orgasm, her wet juices trickling into Alisa's mouth. Almost immediately, Nina was thrown off of Alisa and back onto the bed.

"OBJECTIVE COMPLETE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PARTICIPATION."

As Nina recovered, she heard a knock at her door. She got off the bed and slipped on her gown.

"Must be Anna..."

Nina went to the door and opened it, sure enough, it was her brunette sister. She was wearing a red pajama top that was half unbuttoned, and red striped pants.

"Okay, I'm here. Now what is it you HAD to show me?" Anna asked. Nina suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her inside.

"Come to my room."

The two of them walked into Nina's room and Anna was greeted by the sight of Alisa, standing there in her purple lingerie.

"Hey, is that Jin's robot servant?" Anna asked. "What's she doing at your house? Ooh, I like what she's wearing! Nasty color though."

"Just shut up and get on the bed."

Deciding it couldn't hurt, Anna got on the bed and stared into the robot's red eyes.

"Ummm... what's wrong with her?"

"I dunno... I found her in Jin's office with this manual. It makes her do INCREDIBLE things."

"Oh really?" Anna asked in a sultry tone.

"Yes, really! She's made me cum eleven times tonight! ELEVEN!"

"Wowee...well in that case, what are you waiting for?! Make her do stuff!"

"Alright, just... gimme a minute here."

While she waited, Anna decided to go ahead and take her clothes off, as well as her red bra and thong.

"Alright, come here. I'll show you what to do."

Anna walked over to Nina and took a look at what she was tinkering with on Alisa's head.

"First, you see that tiny thing sticking out? Push it."

Anna pushed the tiny button, opening Alisa's head and revealing all of her controls.

"Oooh, that's cool." Anna giggled.

"PLEASE SELECT PREFERENCE." Alisa ordered.

"Now push that button right there."

"You mean... this one?"

"HETERO MODE SELECTED. PLEASE SELECT PREFERENCE."

"No, you idiot! The one beside it! Ugh... press that button to go back."

Anna pushed the undo button, deleting that command.

"COMMAND DELETED. PLEASE SELECT PREFERENCE."

This time, Anna pushed the correct button.

"YURI MODE SELECTED. PLEASE SELECT PREFERENCE."

"Now, you can use these buttons to give her specific actions, or you can use this button to make her act on her own."

Nina pressed the autopilot button.

"AUTOPILOT SELECTED. PLEASE STAND BY."

"Oooh, now what?"

"Now... get ready for the ride of your life."

Alisa got behind Anna and scooped her up, throwing her facedown on the bed.

"Aggressive, are we? I'm gonna enjoy this." Anna cooed. She got on all fours and stuck her plump ass in the air as Alisa got on the bed.

"3...2...1...ENGAGE"

Alisa grabbed an ass cheek in each hand and shoved her face against Anna's pussy. She moved her face back and forth a few times, then put her lips on Anna's pussy and started gently kissing it.

"Oh my... OH! OH BOY! You weren't kidding, Nina. This girl is good!"

Alisa stuck her tongue in Anna's pussy and moved it back and forth, then wriggled it upwards and touched her most sensitive nerves.

"Ahhh...oooohhh... this is greeeeat..."

While Alisa worked on Anna's pussy, she used her hands to squeeze and massage Anna's butt cheeks. After playing with her ass cheeks for a few seconds, Alisa pried them apart and stuck her finger deep in Anna's anus.

"Oooh! Ahhh! Oooh baby, I like it when you do that..."

Alisa continued her double pleasure of tonguing Anna's pussy and fingering her asshole. Within minutes, Anna was already leaking and close to an orgasm.

"Oh man... ohhh...ohhh... OHHHHHHHHH!"

Anna had a powerful squirting orgasm deep inside Alisa's mouth. Seconds after the orgasm, Alisa let go of Anna and let her fall on the bed.

"OBJECTIVE COMPLETE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PARTICIPATION."

Alisa stepped back and returned to her usual trance.

"AWAITING NEW DIRECTIVE."

"See what I mean? This sex-bot is something else." Nina said.

"I'll say... so can I make her do something else?" Anna asked excitedly.

"Sure, why not. I'll tell you what buttons to press."

Anna got off the bed and hurried over to Alisa's control panel.

"Hmm... can I make her..."

Anna put her mouth to Nina's ear and whispered her sexual requests.

"Yeah... just push that, and that, then turn that dial all the way to the max." Nina ordered. Anna did exactly what Nina ordered, and Alisa once again opened her mouth.

"ERROR. CANNOT COMPLY."

"What? Aw man..." Anna sighed.

"Wait just a second..." Nina said. She pushed the buttons and turned the dial exactly like Anna did."

"ERROR. CANNOT COMPLY. PHALLIC OBJECT REQUIRED."

"Oh, I get it! She just needs the right toy." Anna giggled. "Nina sweetie, mind if Alisa here borrows a strap-on?"

Nina rolled here eyes and looked inside a nearby drawer. She pulled out a 12 inch strap on dildo and tossed it to Alisa.

"COMMANDS RECEIVED. PLEASE STAND BY."

Anna got on the bed and laid down prone facing away from Alisa. The thought of not being able to see, but feel what Alisa was going to do made her extremely horny.

"BEGINNING PHASE 1."

Alisa slipped out of her purple lingerie and tossed it aside. She was now fully naked, and her body was even more impressive than Nina thought.

"PROCEEDING TO PHASE 2."

Alisa picked up the strap-on, and put it around her waist.

"PROCEEDING TO PHASE 3."

Alisa climbed onto the bed and ran her hands up and down Anna's mountain of ass meat. She squeezed and pinched her cheeks, then kneaded them for a few minutes.

"Ohhh yes... your hands are making art with my ass." Anna giggled.

"PROCEEDING TO PHASE 4. PLEASE BRACE FOR IMPACT."

Alisa suddenly drew her hand back and let it fly smacking Anna square across her right ass cheek.

"AHHH!"

Alisa gave it another smack, and another. Every time Alisa smacked it, her ass cheek jiggled from the impact.

"Ahhh yes! Hit me harder, baby! HARDERR!"

Alisa tucked Anna's legs under her arms and began really putting it to her. She spanked for five minutes straight, her impact harder and harder with each passing minute.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ohhh yes! Spank meeeeee! Ah, the pain is goood!"

By the time Alisa finished spanking Anna, both of her ass cheeks were bright red.

"PROCEEDING TO PHASE 5."

Alisa pried Anna's cheeks apart, knelt down and stuck her tongue inside Anna's ass. She began to go in and out, bobbing her head back and forth. While she gave oral, her hands gently massaged the pain away from Anna's backside.

"Oooh...ooh... your wet tongue feels gooooood..."

"PROCEEDING TO PHASE 6."

Alisa grabbed Anna and sat her down in her lap, leaning Anna back against Alisa's chest. Alisa's big boobs squished against Anna's back, sending a tingle of pleasure through Anna's skin.

"PREPARE FOR ENTRY."

Alisa lifted Anna up slightly and gently slid inside her until the dildo was completely submerged. Anna's eyes rolled backwards as soon as the fat object went inside her.

"Oh that's the stuff. Ohh fuck me, you sexy robot."

Alisa thrust upwards, fucking Anna with all of her might. While Anna bounced up and down on her lap, Alisa reached her hands around to the front and played with Anna's boobs.

"Oh yes! Ohh YES!"

Alisa got even more aggressive, thrusting harder and harder and really squeezing the hell out of Anna's boobs. She used her thumbs and pinched Anna's nipples while she rammed inside her with massive force.

"Yes yes yes yes YEEEEEEEEEES!"

Anna squealed loudly when her orgasm came out and made her entire body shake. She collapsed back on the bed as Alisa pulled out of her and got back to her feet.

"OBJECTIVE COMPLETE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PARTICIPATION."

"Whew... I am worn out." Anna chuckled. "Hey sis, can I crash here tonight? Maybe in the morning, we can have some more fun time with the robot here."

"Sure, why not. You're not sleeping in my room though, you skank."

"Oh screw you, you dirty whore."

Anna got back to her feet and slipped on her pajamas. She didn't bother putting back on her lingerie. She walked up to Alisa and ruffled her hair with a chuckle.

"Man, somebody programmed you good. Maybe I should take you home with me, heh heh heh..."

"Over my dead ass." Nina scoffed.

"That can be arranged." Anna teased, pinching Nina's nose. Nina slapped her hand away with an annoyed grunt.

"AWAITING NEXT DIRECTIVE." Alisa announced.

"Huh, she's still talking." Anna said. "Now how do you turn this thing off..."

"Wait, don't touch anything!"

Anna pressed a random button on Alisa's head and suddenly, Alisa's rocket boosters fired up.

"ESCAPE MODE ACTIVATED."

"Anna!" Nina bellowed.

"Oh shit. GET DOOOOWN!"

Nina and Anna dropped to the floor as Alisa fired up her rockets and flew through the window, smashing it into a million glass shards.

"You goddamn idiot! That button is for when you need to hide Alisa from people quickly!"

"Ooops... sorry." Anna chuckled. "So what do we do now?"

"We have to find her! I can't let anyone else get their hands on my robot!"

"Your robot? Don't you mean Jin's robot?"

"I work for the Mishima Zaibatsu, so she's mine too! Now COME ON!"

Nina quickly threw on some clothes and the two of them ran out of the apartment. Anna was still in her pajamas, but she didn't really care about that; she really just wanted to fuck that robot again.

 **In case it wasn't obvious, Nina (and maybe Anna too) is a little OOC. But whatever. This fic isn't meant to be accurate, just unleash my dirty thoughts for all of you to read and shake your heads in shame.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And now... THE HAWTNESS CONTINUES!**

 **Reviews are appreciated, no matter how disgusted you are with this fic. Cmon, lay it on me!**

"Are you sure she flew this way?" Anna asked Nina, who had her foot on the gas and was speeding erratically down the street.

"I think I know Alisa when I see her." Nina replied angrily, honking the horn a few times to clear the road.

"Okay, so let's review... Alisa is now a pleasure bot, and she's now loose in the city with barely any clothes on?"

"Yep. And thanks to you pressing the escape button, she could potentially land ANYWHERE! We have to keep our eyes on her so we know where she'll touch down..."

"She could land ANYWHERE? What if she lands in the middle of the street and gets run over? Or lands in the ocean and drown?"

"Just so you know... if Jin kills me, I'm killing you."

 **MEANWHILE...**

"Cmon, Asuka? Pleeeeeease?"

Asuka was in her bathroom, trying to enjoy a hot bath after a tiring day of fighting. Unfortunately, she had a little company tonight: her rival and very persistent girlfriend, Lili Rochefort. Lili came over every day of the week, and as much as Asuka enjoyed her company, Lili was kind of a... pervert.

"Please please PLEEEEEASE let me take a bath with you?" Lili yelled from outside the door.

"NO!" Asuka yelled from the bathtub. "Lili, I love you and all, but this is my private time!"

"But Asuka... don't you wanna get in the mood?" Lili asked in a sultry tone.

"Dammit Lili, are you horny 24/7?" Asuka called out. She applied some shampoo and started scrubbing her hair.

"Aw cmon! We've only done it three times today." Lili whined.

"It's not my fault you don't last long." Asuka scoffed.

"Cmon, please? I promise I'll make you cum hard this time. Pleeeeeeease?"

Asuka rolled her eyes and sighed, a smile spreading on her face. She just couldn't say no to Lili.

"Alright, I'm unlocking the door."

"EEEE! Thank you!"

Asuka stepped out of the bathtub, soap and water dripping off her naked body and covering the floor. She walked up to the door and turned the lock, then cracked it open slightly.

"Okay, get in here." Asuka whispered, a giggle or two escaping from her mouth. Lili giggled a couple of times to as she quickly slipped into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it.

As soon as the door locked, Lili grabbed Asuka and started planting kisses all over her mouth. Her hands were already sliding down Asuka's body until she reached her soapy, slippery ass and began massaging it.

"Mmmm... your wet naked body feels good..." Lili moaned.

"Shut up and get in this tub." Asuka commanded. She pulled away from Lili and got back in the tub, beckoning her with a finger.

Lili took off her tanktop and unhooked her bra, freeing her small but supple breasts from confinement. With one quick motion she slid off her shorts and panties at the same time, stepping out of them and kicking them aside.

"Brrr! It's cold in here!" Lili giggled, touching her nipples a few times and making them hard. She crawled into the tub and huddled up close to Asuka. The warmth of the water and Asuka's breasts smooshed against her provided a tingling, pleasurable feeling throughout her body.

"Let me warm you up a little." Asuka said in a sultry tone. She wrapped her arms around Lili and started planting tiny kisses on her neck. She gently slid her hands up and down sending warmth through Lili's skin.

"Ahh Asuka... you know just how to touch me..." Lili moaned. She started moving her chest up and down, grinding her breasts against Asuka's while she started kissing her mouth aggressively.

Asuka propped against the edge of the tub while Lili crawled on top of her and started really attacking her with kisses. Their tongues slid together while their hands grabbed and played with each others' breasts. Lili grinded her pelvis against Asuka's, their wet pussies rubbing together beneath the water.

"Ohhh... ahhh... I'm close already..." Lili moaned between kisses.

"We just...got started..." Asuka moaned in response.

Suddenly, there was a loud CRASH! just outside the door. Lili and Asuka leaped out of the tub and grabbed each other fearfully.

"Wh-wh-what the hell was that?" Asuka asked.

"Did someone just drop a bomb on us?!" Lili asked, her voice just as afraid.

"Cmon, let's go check it out. TOGETHER."

Asuka and Lili wrapped themselves with towels and slowly opened the door. Asuka looked to the left; Lili to the right. Finally, they looked upwards and noticed a huge hole in the ceiling of Asuka's bedroom.

"AW SHIT! MY ROOF!" Asuka screamed.

"Forget the roof... who is that?"

Lili pointed to Asuka's bed and the two of them spotted none other than Alisa, who was laying facedown with her limbs spread out.

"It's a girl... she looks kinda familiar." Asuka said, stepping a bit closer.

"Why is she dressed like that?" Lili pondered.

Asuka grabbed Alisa and flipped her over to get a look at her face. Her eyes were still crimson red; she was still on.

"YURI MODE ACTIVATED. PLEASE SELECT PREFERENCE. YURI MODE ACTIVATED. PLEASE SELECT PREFERENCE. YURI MODE ACTIVATED. PLEASE SELECT PREFERENCE."

"It's a robot!" Asuka exclaimed.

"What the hell is Yuri Mode? Is she some kind of sex doll?"

"I dunno..."

Asuka's hand on the back of Alisa's neck accidentally activated the switch and opened up her head. As soon as she felt Alisa's head open up, Asuka dropped her in shock.

"What? What is it?!"

"Her head! Flip her over!"

Lili turned Alisa over and noticed her head was wide open, buttons and controls revealed underneath.

"Oooh. check this out! She's got buttons and stuff."

"Wait, Lili. I said- LILI!"

But Lili was already giggling wildly as she mashed buttons frantically.

"Beep bop boop! Ha ha, this is fun!"

Suddenly, the hatch on Alisa's head closed and she rose to her feet.

"COMMANDS RECEIVED. PLEASE STAND BY."

"What the hell did you make her do?" Asuka groaned in annoyance.

"I dunno. Maybe she dances or something?"

But Lili got quite a surprise when Alisa suddenly grabbed Lili's chin with both hands and slammed their lips together. Lili flailed her limbs furiously as Alisa held the kiss for nearly half a minute.

"MMMM! MMMMMPH!" Lili squealed.

"Hey!" Asuka yelled. She got behind Alisa and grabbed her shoulders, then pulled with all her might until Alisa let go of Lili. Alisa fell on top of Asuka, pinning her on the bed.

"Asuka!" Lili yelled, still trying to catch her breath.

"Get this thing off of- MMMMPH!"

Asuka's words were suddenly interrupted by Alisa stuffing her tongue in her mouth and moving her lips wildly against hers. Asuka fought frantically to push Alisa off of her until Lili was finally able to pry her loose.

"What is up with this thing?" Asuka asked, staring at the robot who was just laying there with a blank expression.

"I dunno... but damn, she can kiss." Lili said with a tiny giggle. Asuka didn't want to admit that Alisa was a good kisser, so she looked away with a blush.

"PROCEEDING TO STEP 2. PLEASE APPROACH BED." Alisa said in her robot voice.

Lili suddenly got a very naughty, exciting idea in her head. She looked over at Asuka; all she wanted was to make her happy, but it seemed like Asuka was feeling unsatisfied lately. Maybe this robot crashing through the roof was just what they needed...

"Hey, Asuka." Lili whispered.

"Yeah?"

"She is pretty hot, don't you think?"

"K-kinda..." Asuka mumbled, still blushing.

"Do you think she can... you know...?"

"Lili!"

"Aw cmon, you're thinking about it too! Just think about it Asuka... a real sex-bot crashed onto our bed! This is just what we needed to bring the spark back in our relationship!"

Asuka stopped and thought about it for a second, scratching her head.

"Gee, well... you got a point."

"Cmooon! It'll be fun..." Lili coaxed.

Asuka looked at Lili, then looked at Alisa. She closed her eyes and pondered for a second. To be honest, it DID sound kind of fun. She was a very pretty robot, and it's not every day that a half naked sex-bot crashes onto one's bed...

"Ehh, what could it hurt?" Asuka finally said with a grin.

"Wooo! This'll be fun..." Lili giggled, giving Asuka a kiss on the cheek. The two of them turned and faced Alisa, who was still on the bed with a blank expression in her red eyes.

"PROCEEDING TO PHASE 2. PLEASE APPROACH BED."

With a wink, Asuka and Lili removed their towels and threw them on the floor, then crawled onto the bed.

"Let's see what you've got, cutie." Lili whispered to Alisa.

"PLEASE STAND BY."

Alisa pulled down the top half of her lingerie, putting her large boobs on full display. She grabbed both Lili and Asuka's heads, then shoved their faces onto her breasts. Almost instinctively, Asuka and Lili stuck out their tongues and started wriggling them on Alisa's plump pink nipples. While her nipples were licked, Alisa put a hand on both of their breasts and started gently massaging them each. While her hands caressed them, she used her thumbs to lightly rub their nipples.

"Oooh... man, she has a soft touch." Lili moaned. Her face was still in Alisa's left boob.

"Mmm, I agree. This girl is something special." Asuka mumbled, her tongue still swirling Alisa's right nipple.

Asuka and Lili were moaning up a storm, but Alisa didn't make the slightest noise. Perhaps she was difficult to please, or maybe she was only designed to GIVE pleasure instead of receiving it.

Asuka and Lili put their arms around Alisa and started kissing her neck, slowly working their way up to her mouth. Alisa finally stopped massaging their boobs and slid her hands between their legs. Using her first two fingers to gently rub the surface of their pink layers.

"Uhhh... ooh..." Lili moaned.

"Heh heh... I bet you'll cum before me..." Asuka moaned, chuckling slightly.

"Oh it's on, bitch! Sex-bot, put it to her!"

Alisa straightened her fingers out and started plunging them deep into Asuka's pussy.

"Aghhh...Ahhhh! Oh no you don't! Sex-bot, start fingering Lili like you really mean it!"

Alisa started fingering them both at an equally powerful pace, causing moans to echo in the room like an orchestra.

 **MEANWHILE...**

"This way! Nina urged Anna. "Alisa crashed through this house!"

"So what, we just barge through the front door?" Anna asked.

"No, you idiot. The hole on the roof gives us perfect entry. Cmon, boost me up."

Anna boosted Nina onto the rooftop, then Nina grabbed her hands and lifted her up. Now on the rooftop, they quietly made their way to the huge hole Alisa left.

"Scope out the situation while I stand guard." Nina whispered.

"Oh my... Nina, you have GOT to come see this." Anna whispered, her eyes wide.

"What? What is it?"

Nina looked down and saw Asuka and Lili completely naked, getting fingered by Alisa.

"Can we watch?" Anna asked Nina, to which Nina facepalmed.

"Alright fine, we'll watch. But as soon as they're done, we're moving in."

 **BACK IN THE BEDROOM**

"Ahhh!

"AHHH!"

"Ahhhh!"

"AHHHH!"

The harder Alisa fingered them, the wilder Asuka and Lili attacked her face with their lips. They both stuck their tongues in Alisa's mouth, Alisa returning the favor with her own tongue. It became a three way tongue battle as saliva leaked from their mouths with sloppy passion. Their hands each grabbed one of Alisa's boobs and began squeezing them hard.

"OHHHH ASUKA! I'M GONNA LOSE!" Lili screamed. Sure enough, it only took a few more plunges for Lili's pussy to start pulsing and contracting. Her whole body went limp against Alisa as her orgasm sucked the energy from her body.

"AHHH... I'm not much farther behind... Ahhhh..GAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Asuka's pussy started its own wild contractions as her entire body started convulsing from an explosive orgasm.

Asuka and Lili both fell backwards with a sigh. They giggled a few times and snuggled with each other.

"Wow, that was amazing... Asuka whispered.

"Yeah... this was a good idea, wasn't it?" Lili replied with a grin.

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR PARTICIPATION." Alisa said. She pulled up her lingerie and got to her feet.

"DEFAULT SETTINGS RESTORED. AWAITING NEW DIRECTIVE."

"Man, she doesn't quit." Asuka said, chuckling.

"Say... wanna go again?" Lili giggled.

"God, Lili... you are just full of energy."

Suddenly, Lili got another idea in her head. She looked over at Alisa.

"AWAITING NEW DIRECTIVE."

"Hmmmmm... on second thought... let's try something a little different." Lili said with a grin.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Wait right here. And NO eavesdropping!"

Asuka just sat there confused as Lili crawled over to Alisa and put her mouth to her ear. It sounded like she was whispering something, but Asuka couldn't figure out what.

"YOUR REQUEST IS NOTED. NOW ACTIVATING AUTO-INPUT..."

 **MEANWHILE ON THE ROOFTOP...**

"Amazing..." Nina whispered, "Lili actually got Alisa to listen to her request. Look, Alisa is inputting the commands herself."

"How come we couldn't do that?" Anna asked.

"Guess we didn't try..." Nina shrugged.

"Or maybe Alisa is getting smarter?"

"Maybe... but to be honest, I'm starting to have doubts that thing is actually Alisa."

"But it HAS to be. Look at her!"

"The robot I know never had buttons in her head that made her do sexual stuff. But this Alisa seems like it was designed for the SOLE purpose of sexual pleasure."

"Maybe it's a copy?"

"I think Jin has a lot of explaining to do. Cmon, let's get Alisa back."

"Wait! I think they're fixing to do some naughty stuff again."

"So?"

"I wanna waaaaaaatch..."

"Gah!"

 **BACK IN THE BEDROOM**

"What did you tell her?" Asuka asked.

"It's a surprise..." Lili giggled.

"COMMANDS RECEIVED. PLEASE STAND BY." Alisa announced. She then stripped naked and crawled onto the bed, right next to Lili. The two of them turned and faced Asuka.

"Wh...what's going on?" Asuka asked as Lili and Alisa began crawling towards her.

"I promised I would make you cum. My little friend here is gonna help..." Lili said with a naughty look.

Before Asuka had time to move, Alisa grabbed her from behind and hugged her tight. Asuka was tense at first, but the feeling of Alisa's huge soft breasts against her back was kind of relaxing.

"What are you- ahh...ahhhh..." Asuka moaned. Alisa had put her hands on Asuka's boobs and started gently pinching her nipples.

"You belong to us now, Asuka-chan." Lili giggled, crawling towards Asuka on all fours. She threw her arms around Asuka and starting gently kissing her, making quick pecks on her lips and slowly kissing downwards to her abdomen. Alisa was still playing with Asuka's nipples, tenderly massaging them.

"Mmm... ahhh... that's good..." Asuka moaned, enjoying the feeling of both girls.

Lili smiled and pressed her body tight against Asuka. Alisa also tightened her grip from behind until Asuka was sandwiched between both girls. Lili and Alisa began gently grinding up and down, their breasts smooshing against Asuka from the front and the back. It felt like getting a sponge bath from their soft white mounds.

"Ahhh... ohh.. don't stop..." Asuka moaned. Her entire body was tingling from Lili and Alisa's tender touches. Not only were their breasts sliding against her, their hands were also making magic all over her lower body.

"PROCEEDING TO PHASE 2." Alisa announced.

"Ummm... what's phase 2?" Asuka asked.

"You'll see... but I need you to lay down, on your back. And put your legs behind your head."

Asuka gulped a few times, but obeyed. She laid down on her back, and bent her legs as far back as they would go until they were behind her head. She tucked a leg under each of her arms to keep that position still. From this position, both of her holes were completely vulnerable.

"What are you gonna do?" Asuka asked.

"Just trust me, baby. You are gonna cum harder than you've ever cummed in your life."

Lili got on top of Asuka, sitting down right on her chest. She then got on all fours, sticking her ass right in Asuka's face. Lili's mouth was just in range of Asuka's pussy.

"Lili...Ahhhhhh! L-lili..."

Before Asuka knew it, Lili had shoved her tongue into Asuka's pussy and began licking her inside out.

"Oh! Ahhh... oh, Lili... this IS good!"

"The fun's not over yet." Lili giggled.

Alisa got right in front of Asuka and leaned down, right next to her asshole. She placed a hand on each thigh and forcefully shoved her tongue inside.

"AHHHHHH!"

Asuka's moans resonated through the air as her pussy and anus were licked inside of at the same time. Lili and Alisa were both relentless, not letting up for a second with their prodding.

Alisa was lost in pleasure, but she managed to focus and noticed Lili's ass shaking in front of her face.

"Perfect... time for a counterattack."

Lili moaned loudly when she suddenly felt a wet object enter her pussy. Simultaneously, a long thin object went inside her asshole. Asuka was eating her out and fingering her butt at the same time.

"Oh God! Oh Asuka!"

"Ahhh! Lili! Ahhh... sex-bot whose name I don't know!"

"I...can...feel...my next one coming...! OH SWEET JESUS!"

Lili tensed up as she shot a stream of cum in Asuka's face. Once again, she had came first.

"Heh heh... you just can't beat me, Lili." Asuka teased.

"Oh yeah? Well you're fixing to cum so hard mine will look like child's play!"

Lili put her entire being into shoving her tongue in and out of Asuka's pussy. Judging from her screams, Lili was doing a good job.

"Robot, pick it up a little!" Lili commanded. Alisa quickened her pace, shoving her tongue inside Asuka's anus as far that her lips touched Asuka's ass every time she went in.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ohhh that's good! Ohhh I can't HOLD IT! GAAH! AHHHH!"

Asuka's entire body shuddered as she prepared for an explosion. 3...2...1...

"HERE IT COMES!" Asuka screamed. Her cum squirted out with enough force to knock Alisa backwards when it pelted her face.

When it was, over Asuka and Lili had no more energy and collapsed. Alisa, however, wasn't the least bit winded. She got off of the bed and put back on her lingerie.

"OBJECTIVE COMPLETE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PARTICIPATION."

 **BACK ON THE ROOFTOP...**

Nina had finally seen enough. She sprang to her feet, drawing her handgun from her thigh holster.

"Okay Anna, are you ready to... ANNA?!"

Anna had her pants down and was fingering herself.

"Oooh...ohh...OHHH!"

She had a squirting orgasm and fell back on her knees with a giggle. She then looked over at Nina, who was looking at her with flaming eyes.

"What? That shit was hot." Anna shrugged.

"Pull your pants up and let's GO!"

Nina leaped through the hole and landed near the bed, startling the shit out of Lili and Asuka. Alisa wasn't fazed.

"ALRIGHT, NOBODY MOVE!" Nina threatened, aiming the gun.

"Eeek! What the hell ya want?" Asuka asked, covering herself up with the discarded towel. Lili covered herself up with her towel as well.

"I want my robot back." Nina ordered.

"YOUR robot? So you're the asshole that's gonna pay for repairs!" Asuka spat.

"AWAITING NEW DIRECTIVE."

"I see you've gotten acquainted with Alisa. Well you've had your fun, because I'm taking her back now."

"AWAITING NEW DIRECTIVE."

"How the hell did she get out in the first place?"

"AWAITING NEW DIRECTIVE."

"That's none of your concern."

"AWAITING NEW DIRECTIVE."

"Alisa... SHUT UP!"

Nina got behind Alisa, opened up her head and pressed the OFF switch.

"SHUTDOWN IN 3...2...1..GOODBYE..."

"Now then... Anna, help me carry this thing." Nina ordered.

"WAIT!" Lili chimed in. "You can't take her!"

Lili got in front of Alisa and held her hands up, blocking Nina's path.

"Out of my way, you little daddy's girl." Nina ordered.

"Please don't take Alisa! We need her to spice up our relationship!" Lili begged.

"Ha! Like I care about that. Look, this is technology that is way out of your league. Only a professional can handle Alisa the proper way."

"Oh it looks like they handled her just fine..." Anna snickered.

"Shut up, Anna. Now... get out of my way, girl."

"NO!"

Nina grabbed Alisa, but Lili grabbed her as well. The two of them began wrestling, fighting for possession of the robot.

"Gimme gimme GIMME!" Lili screamed.

"For the last time, NO!"

Their wrestling accidentally activated Alisa's head and turned her back on.

"SYSTEMS ON. PLEASE SELECT PREFERENCE."

"Dammit, stop pushing buttons!"

"Let go of her then!

"YURI MODE SELECTED. PLEASE SELECT PREFERENCE."

"Dammit, little girl! You're still pushing buttons! Stop it before you send her to another destination."

"PLEASE SPECIFY DESTINATION."

"What? NO! Look what you made me do, you bitch!"

"DESTINATION SELECTED: BEACH. PROCEEDING NOW. I AWAIT YOUR ARRIVAL."

Alisa suddenly fired up her rocket boosters and shot through the ceiling, creating yet another hole.

"MYYYY ROOOOOOOOOOOOF!" Asuka wailed.

The two of them finally stopped fighting and looked at the night sky, watching Alisa zoom away.

"UGHHH! You made her fly away again!" Nina fussed, slapping Lili in the forehead.

"OWWW! Don't slap me, you cunt!"

"Um... guys? Alisa said she's going to the beach, so let's go get her." Anna chimed in.

"Finally, a good thought." Nina replied. "Let's move!"

The two of them darted out of the house, leaving Lili and Asuka still standing there.

"Asuka, baby, I'm going to put on some clothes and go too! That robot is gonna makes our lives so much better!" Lili said. She gave Asuka a kiss and fetched her uniform.

In the midst of all that had happened, Asuka was still worried about one thing and one thing only.

"WHO'S GONNA FIX MY ROOOOOOOOOOOOOF?!"

 **Next... Alisa goes to the beach!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shoutout to The Truth (as he calls himself) for becoming one of my most frequent reviewers. It's people like you that keep me writing, bro : )**

The night was slowly starting to fade as Nina, Anna, and Lili all pursued Alisa relentlessly. Nina and Anna were in Nina's car, and Lili was following behind on Asuka's bicycle with her powerful legs producing favorable speed.

"This is bad..." Nina muttered. "Jin will be back from his guy's night soon and when he gets back..."

"Better start looking for a new job, heh heh." Anna replied with a chuckle.

"Oh shut it, you witch. This is all your fault for making her fly out of my apartment window."

Suddenly, Nina's cell phone began ringing. The Tekken 3 Nina Theme resonated throughout the car at max volume.

"Ah shit, here it comes." Nina groaned. She flipped open the phone and put it to her ear.

"Jin?"

 _"Nina! Heyyyyy Ninaaaaaaaa... how are... how are you... on this fine morning?"_ Jin was slurring so bad his words were incoherent.

"Sir, it's night. Are you drunk?"

 _"NO, OFFICER WULONG! Uhhh I mean... so how's Sexy Alisa?"_

"Sexy... Alisa?"

 _"YES, Sexy Alisa! I gave you strict orders to keep a cl-close watch over her."_

"Actually, sir, you told me to forget she was even there. You said not to look at her or even think about her."

 _"Ohhhh yeahhhh I did didn't I? Hehh hehhhhh... hehhh..."_

"Sir, are you back at headquarters?"

 _"Nahhhh I'm crashin at Hwoarang's tonight. He invited over Miharu and Xiaoyu, and we're gonna have a little fun time, heee hee heeeee..."_

Nina let out a sigh of relief.

"Very well. Just be careful, sir. And don't you worry about, um... Sexy Alisa."

 _"Kay, thanks! Nina... I'm so.. I'm so grateful for you Ninaaaaa... you are sooooooo responsible and trustworthy and hot..."_

"Goodbye sir."

Nine closed the phone and once again sighed in relief, this time much louder.

"So?" Anna asked.

"He's too drunk to know what drunk is." Nina replied, rolling her eyes. "We have until morning to get Alisa back."

"Good! Hopefully nothing bad suddenly happens out of nowhere." Anna chuckled.

Suddenly, at that very moment, two of Nina's tires blew out. The car swerved erratically before Nina slammed the brake and skidded to a halt. For a moment, the two of them just sat there in silence. Anna glanced over at Nina a few times, awaiting a response. Finally, Nina opened her mouth.

"Anna... I fucking hate you."

 **THE NEXT MORNING, AT THE BEACH...**

"Ahhhh! What a beautiful morning!" Christie Montiero exclaimed. She took a deep breath of the fresh sea air and exhaled loudly. She was the only one here, much to her delight.

She grabbed a beach towel and laid it out in the sand. After kicking off her shoes, she took off her green knotted shirt and denim short shorts, revealing her purple two piece bikini with white polka dots. Finally, she removed her ponytail holder to let her luxurious brown hair flow freely.

"Strong sun today." Christie said to herself as she laid prone on her beach towel and soaked up the warm rays of the golden sun. She sighed happily and closed her eyes, just enjoying the warmth and peacefulness.

"This is nice... I'm so glad I decided to stay here for a while before going back to Brazil. If only Eddy was here with me... ugh, on second thought, screw Eddy! Always abandoning me at every turn! Men are just pigs, plain and simple."

As Christie lay there relaxed, she noticed a shadow creeping up from behind.

"Who's there?"

Christie sat up and turned around to see the source of the shadow. It was none other than Alisa. She was covered in sand, her hair messed up, and the flower was no longer there either. She was also limping slightly.

"Hi! Have you been here long?" Christie asked.

Alisa said nothing, but finally plopped onto the sand with a blank expression.

"Ummm... are you okay?"

"DAMAGE SUSTAINED FROM HARD LANDING. SYSTEMS OPERATING AT 75%."

"You fell? Do you need a hospital?"

"PLEASE SELECT PREFERENCE."

"What?"

"PLEASE SELECT PREFERENCE."

"What preference?"

"PLEASE SELECT PREFERENCE."

"Ummm... whatever."

Christie just shrugged and laid back down on her stomach, allowing herself to relax again.

For about ten minutes, the two of them were completely silent. Christie continued to soak up the rays, and Alisa just sat there with a blank expression. After a while, Christie started to get kind of hot.

"Man, I think I forgot to put on sunscreen. Hey, miss! Can you help me, please?"

Alisa didn't move, but she did look over at Christie. Christie picked up a bottle of sun tan lotion and tossed it to her.

"I'm sorry to impose on you, but do you mind rubbing me down with this?"

Alisa twitched a few times, electricity running through her. She slowly rose to her feet and grabbed the bottle.

"COMMAND RECEIVED. PLEASE STAND BY."

Alisa squirted the lotion on her hands and started gently kneading Christie's shoulders. She went down lower, getting Christie's back.

"Wow, you're good at that." Christie giggled. "Are you a masseuse?"

"I AM PROFICIENT IN VARIOUS MASSAGE TECHNIQUES." Alisa said.

"Cool! I could use a massage." Christie joked. She didn't realize that Alisa would take her seriously; nor did she realize Alisa was trained in EROTIC massages.

"COMMAND RECEIVED. PLEASE STAND BY."

Before Christie even had time to be surprised, her top came undone and Alisa started going up and down her back with her gentle hands. Her hands went down Christie's sides, all the way to her hips. Christie felt her body relaxing, but she tensed up when Alisa suddenly grabbed her side boob.

"Ah!" Christie squealed. "That's, uh... that was unexpected."

But the surprises didn't end there. Christie's next surprise came when the left string of her bikini bottom suddenly came undone.

"Uhh..?"

The right string then came undone. Christie then felt a draft on her backside; Alisa had snatched her bottom away.

"D-d-did you just- GAH!"

Christie's top was suddenly snatched from underneath her. She had nothing covering her now, much to her embarrassment.

"I'm...I'm..I'm... naked. Why am I naked?"

Christie felt a tingle on her skin as Alisa squirted more lotion down her back. She even went further, squirting it along her ass.

"Maybe we should stop nowwwwAhhhhhhh..."

Christie's train of thought was interrupted by Alisa's heavenly touch caressing her skin. Her hands went down to Christie's ass and started roughly massaging it back and forth, rubbing the lotion into her skin. By the time Alisa was done, her hot Brazilian buns were glistening. Alisa went down further, coating her legs in the slippery oil as well.

"Wowee... you really know your stuff." Christie giggled.

"ERROR. CANNOT PROCEED. PLEASE FLIP OVER." Alisa suddenly said.

"Y-you.. want me to expose myself to you?" Christie asked, blushing. "I-I'm not sure I..."

"ERROR. CANNOT PROCEED. PLEASE FLIP OVER." Alisa repeated.

"Alright, alright." Christie gave in, finally rolling over. She was embarrassed to expose her breasts to a stranger, but she quickly forgot her embarrassment when Alisa went to work on them. She slathered her breasts with the lotion and used her fingers to really work it deep into her flesh. Her fingers danced across her chest wildly, making her breasts jiggle rapidly. She then used her palms to move her breasts in a circular motion.

"Oohhh... my nipples are tingling..." Christie moaned. She was still confused about this whole thing, but she had to admit getting touched by Alisa was a pleasurable feeling.

"Could you... go a little lower please?" Christie asked with a shy smile.

"COMMAND RECEIVED."

Alisa squirted the lotion across her abdomen and started gently massaging her. She went down lower to her legs, then started slowly working her way upward. But this time... she made an unexpected stop at Christie's pussy.

"W-w-w-wait, d-d-don't touch me ther-aaaah...ahhhhh..."

Alisa's hands were still slick with oil, providing a pleasant feeling lubricant as her fingers went inside Christie's pink cave.

"Oh God... I can't believe this is happening..."

"PROCEEDING TO PHASE 2. PLEASE STAND BY."

"Wha..what's phase 2?"

Alisa suddenly stripped herself naked and squirted the lotion on herself, rubbing it all over until her nude body glistened like Christie's.

"Oh boy... I have a strange feeling about this..."

Christie gasped when she felt Alisa's naked body on top of her. Alisa slid herself up and down on Christie like an erotic slip n` slide; her slippery flesh causing a warm tingle all over Christie's body. Every time Alisa went down, she would run her tongue down Christie's breast. Every time she came back up, she would plant a wet kiss on Christie's lips.

"Oh God..." Christie moaned. She didn't care if Alisa was another female; this was just what she needed to take her mind off of Eddy.

"Ahhh... please, make me cum..." Christie begged.

"COMMAND RECEIVED."

Alisa raised Christie's legs and spread them like a V. Alisa spread her own legs as well and positioned her womanhood right against Christie's. With a sharp thrust, Alisa slammed her pussy against Christie's and started scissoring her roughly.

"AH, GOD! OHHH YES! THIS IS JUST WHAT I NEEDED! SCREW MEEEE!" Christie moaned as Alisa fucked her hard.

"Something's... about to happen! Ahhh! DON'T STOP! AHHH! KEEP GOING!"

Christie's back arched when her sweet release came flooding out of her, soaking the towel. She felt everything: stress, problems, Eddy's grip on her... all flowing out of her as her pussy kept on convulsing.

When Christie finally collapsed backwards, Alisa got up and slipped back on her lingerie.

"OBJECTIVE COMPLETE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION."

As Christie slipped back on her bikini, she suddenly spotted a bicycle come soaring onto the beach. On it was a very disgruntled Lili.

"THERE'S my sex-bot!" Lili boomed. She stormed over to Christie, hands on her hips.

"Ummm... is she a friend of yours?" Christie asked.

"No, she's a robot that makes sweet, sweet love to whomever pushes the right buttons." Lili replied.

"A sex-bot? Cool! No wonder she knows how to touch a-"

"NO, not cool! How dare you get it on with my robot!"

"YOUR robot?" a voice suddenly boomed.

Christie and Lili turned to find the source of the voice. From out of nowhere, a taxi came soaring onto the beach and skidded to a halt, right in front of them. Out of the cab stepped Nina and Anna. There was no driver, indicating that Nina and Anna stole it.

The two of them approached Lili and Christie. It was a four way standoff... with Alisa right in the middle.

 **Next chap: things get crazy as the four selfish, horny women fight for possession of Alisa!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chap may break your heart a little. It almost made me cry to do this to Alisa... ALMOST. Don't worry, the big question you're all wondering will be revealed this chapter. Enjoy!**

"Give Alisa back to me NOW." Nina commanded, aiming the gun at Lili and Christie.

"HELL no! I need Alisa to keep my relationship with Asuka hawt and kinky!" Lili whined.

"And I need Alisa to help me release my sexual frustration towards Eddy!" Christie chimed in.

"And I need Alisa because I just like to have sex with anything." Anna proclaimed.

"NONE of you are getting Alisa!" Nina boomed. "If anyone deserves Alisa, it's ME! Every freaking day I have to put up with Jin's bullshit! He is literally the most irresponsible person I know! I always have to do everything for him and clean up his messes! It is a VERY stressful job. Alisa is just what I need after a long day at work."

"Oh boo hoo, you have responsibilities." Lili mocked.

"OH THAT'S IT, I'm shooting you FIRST!"

Anna suddenly got a devious smile on her face; this was her chance.

"Alisa is MINE!" Anna shouted as she scooped up a handful of sand and threw it in Nina's face. As soon as Nina was distracted, Anna grabbed her and tried to wrestle the gun out of her hand.

"Anna, you goddamn traitor!"

"Pssh, like I was ever on your side. We hate each other, remember?"

While Nina and Anna wrestled, Lili and Christie looked over at Alisa. She was still just standing there, a blank expression on her face. Lili and Christie turned to each other, daggers in their eyes.

"I'm taking the pleasure-bot." Lili growled.

"Over my sexy brown booty!" Christie retorted.

Christie and Lili closed distance and hands went flying. Lili threw a few palms, which were parried by a horizontal arc kick by Christie. As she swung her leg, she transitioned into a backflip which caught Lili's chin and sent her tumbling into the sand.

"Now's my chance." Christie muttered to herself as she charged towards Alisa.

"Oh no you don't!" Anna yelled. She grabbed Nina's wrist and aimed the gun at Christie. The trigger was squeezed and shots began firing erratically. However, as neither woman had control of the gun, the bullets didn't hit their intended target.

"DAMAGE SUSTAINED. NOW DIAGNOSING." Alisa announced. There were three dents in her face, and one in her left arm.

"You idiot! You shot Alisa!" Nina yelled, freeing her hand and smacking Anna with the handle of the gun. Anna hit the ground and Nina waved the gun erratically.

"Now nobody else move! I mean it!" Nina yelled. Christie froze, not foolish enough to try and take on an armed person.

Nina slowly walked up to Alisa, looking at the bullet holes.

"Are you okay?" she asked, only concerned because of what Jin would do to her.

"DAMAGE SUSTAINED. SYSTEMS OPERATING AT 68%."

"It's over now. Cmon, let's get you back to where you belong."

But as soon as Nina grabbed Alisa's arm, Alisa's eyes flashed brightly.

"ATTACKER IDENTIFIED: NINA WILLIAMS. NOW ACTIVATING SELF DEFENSE PROTOCOL."

Alisa flew high and came down on Nina's face with a kick. Christie took the opportunity and tried to tackle her from behind, but Alisa flew high to avoid her. She then soared down and plowed into Christie, burying her in the sand.

"ROBOT! I demand you come with me and have sexy threesomes!" Lili commanded. She plowed into Alisa and tackled her to the ground, but Alisa's robotic strength was too great for Lili's Barbie Doll constitution. She effortlessly rose to her feet and threw Lili over her back.

Just as Alisa managed to stand up straight, she turned and came face to face with headlights; Anna was in the cab, revving the engine.

"Sorry about this, baby." Anna said, an evil smile on her face. She slammed down on the gas and sped towards Alisa. Alisa tried to fire her rocket booster and escape, but the car was too fast. It plowed into her head on, sending her tumbling through the sand. Alisa didn't get back up.

"You're mine now, sweetie pie." Anna giggled as she stepped out of the car and slowly approached the downed Alisa. Her entire body was dented up, as well as her face. One of her eyes were no longer lit up, and her one good eye was dim.

"SEVERE...DAMAGE...SUSTAINED...SYSTEMS...OPERATING...22%"

"Awwww I'm sorry. But at least the important parts are still intact, heh heh..."

Anna laughed evilly as she knelt down and prepared to scoop up the battered robot. Suddenly, she was tackled into the sand.

"You BIIIITCH!" Nina screamed, bringing her fist down on Anna rapidly. Anna took the full force of some punches, but she eventually managed to overpower Nina and get on top of her.

Once again, Christie was wide open to grab Alisa. She ran past the unconscious Lili and the two wrestling sisters, and approached Alisa.

"You poor thing... come home with me. I'll take care of you." Christie said with a smile. She extended her hand, hoping Alisa would grab it. Unfortunately, that had the opposite effect.

"Gaaaaaaah!" Christie squealed as Alisa grabbed her arm, rose to her feet, and Judo flipped Christie facefirst into the sand.

"Alisa!" Nina yelled, grabbing her left arm.

"Oh no you don't!" Anna yelled, grabbing the right leg.

The two of them began pulling Alisa back and forth, fighting for possession. Alisa was helpless in the midst of their powerful grips.

"She's mine!"

"She's mine!"

"She's MINE!"

"SHE IS MIIIINE!"

Unbeknownst to the two, the wires holding Alisa's limbs together were slowly ripping apart one by one. Electricity began to course through her body as black smoke rose.

"WARNING. WARNING. WARNING."

"Let go of her, Anna!"

"WARNING. WARNING. WARNING. WARNING."

"YOU let go of her, you horny bitch!"

"WARNINGWARININGWARNINGWARININGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNING"

"For the last time... SHE...IS...MIIIIIIIIINE!"

It was too late; with one strong tug on both sides, Alisa's arm and leg were ripped from their sockets. Nina and Anna fell to the ground as Alisa suddenly shot into the air with blue flames.

"SEVERE DAMAGE RECEIVED. SEVERE DAMAGE RECEIVED. SEVERE DAMAGE RECEIVED. SEVERE DAMAGED RECEIVED."

After repeating herself a few more times, Alisa crashed back to the ground with a loud boom.

For a moment... everything was silent. Nina, Anna, Lili, and Christie all approached the downed Alisa, looking down at her with sadness. Alisa was laying on the ground twitching, her one good eye flickering. Electricity was coursing through her severed areas. Half of the skin on her face was ripped off, revealing her metallic exterior.

"What have we done?" Lili said, her voice breaking. "Just look at her! All because of our selfish lust..."

"Oh, speak for yourself." Anna retorted.

"We're sick people..." Christie said, tears forming in her eyes. "She was just an innocent sex-bot..."

"SEVERE...DAMAGE...SYSTEMS...OPERATING...5%..." Alisa managed to utter.

Suddenly, her remaining leg ignited with a blue flame, causing everyone to stand back. She took off into the sky, swerving erratically.

"SYSTEMS AT CRITICAL CAPACITY. ACTIVATING AUXILIARY BOOSTERS. PROCEEDING TO HEADQUARTERS FOR REPAIRS."

The four of them watched as Alisa took off into the distance, fighting frantically to stay in the air.

"Well... that was weird." Anna said.

Suddenly, Nina's cell phone began blaring. Nina checked the ID: it was the one person she wished it wasn't.

"Aw Christ..."

Nina flipped open the phone and put it to her ear.

"Sir?"

 _"NINA FREAKIN WILLIAMS! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!"_

"Wh-what do you mean, sir?"

 _"WHERE in the name of Devil is Sexy Alisa?"_

"W-well... you see... Anna stole her!"

"What? Don't you pin this on me! Nina was the one who showed her to me!" Anna said angrily.

 _"You went into my office, didn't you?!"_

"Gah! Yes! Yes, I went into your office, sir. Yes, I took Alisa home with me. Yes, I let Anna play with her. And now she's on the loose."

 _"NOOOOO! God dammit Nina, that was a prototype!"_

"Prototype? You mean that's not the real Alisa?"

 _"Of course that's not the real Alisa! The real Alisa is still getting maintenance from Lee at Violet Systems."_

"So... where did Sexy Alisa come from?"

 _"Look... I sold the schematics to Lee because he had a cool new idea for a pleasure-bot. He wanted Alisa to be the default template for a new robot capable of doing every sexual act in existence. In return for giving him the schematics, Lee promised to give me the first prototype. THAT is what you stole from my office."_

"Soooooo... how mad would you be if I said that Sexy Alisa was...ummmmm...a little damaged?"

 _"HOW DAMAGED?!"_

"Ummm well let's see: she got shot four times, ran over by a car, and me and Anna ripped off her arm and leg."

The phone was silent for about a whole minute. Nina gulped; she could only imagine how angry Jin was at the moment. She was even more fearful at the thought of what was going to come out of his mouth.

 _"...Nina. Listen very closely. There is ONE WAY you are going to keep your job right now. Find Sexy Alisa, bring her back to me. DON'T DO ANYTHING ELSE!"_

"Y-yes sir...bye."

Nina closed the phone and fell to the ground with a sigh. This was not a good day.

"So what do we do now?" Lili asked.

"None of you are going to do anything! You're all gonna go back to your meaningless lives and let me do my job." Nina spat. Without another word, she hopped in the stolen cab and turned on the ignition.

"Hey, what about me?" Anna asked.

"If you're gonna help, then get in the fucking car."

Anna opened the door and got in the passenger side. Without another word, Nina and Anna took off and exited the beach, leaving Lili and Christie standing there.

"Soooo what do we do now?" Christie asked.

"I dunno. Guess I'll just go back and fuck Asuka." Lili replied with a shrug.

 **MEANWHILE, IN THE SKY...**

Sexy Alisa tried frantically to stay on the correct flight path, but it wasn't long until she started to slowly descend. The blue flame on her foot started to falter; she was going down, and hard.

"SYSTEMS FAILING. CRASH LANDING IMMINENT."

She tried with all her strength, but it was useless; Sexy Alisa began to plummet to the Earth below at high speed. With nothing to halt her descent, she crashed into the concrete and created a huge crater.

"Wh-what the...?"

A certain female scientist happened to be right near the area when Sexy Alisa crashed. Without a moment's hesitation, she hurried over to the impact area and scooped up Sexy Alisa.

"Hey! Are you okay? Wow... you're a robot!"

Sexy Alisa said nothing. She just stared blankly with her one good eye.

"You look pretty banged up. I can help you out! My name is Julia Chang, and I work for G Corporation. I don't know much about robotics, but my friend Jane taught me a thing or two. She's really smart. She developed the Jacks! So what do you say? Want me to take you with me?"

Sexy Alisa twitched and shuddered a few times, as if fighting to get words out. Finally she did manage to utter one thing:

"I WISH TO DIE."


	6. Chapter 6

Sexy Alisa continued to stare blankly as she lay in the passenger seat of Julia's car. Her stumps continued to sizzle, her red eye was flickering slowly, and her body twitched ever so slightly. But still, she felt nothing; she was just an empty shell, incapable of feeling pain or any other emotion. She was brought into this world with no free will of her own, and that is how she was going to leave. But even in the midst of this realization, something still felt odd inside her. If she was truly emotionless... then why did she feel so bad right now? It wasn't her physical condition, it was something else. Something was coursing through her neural network, telling her that it was time to end it all. Was this just a latent command instinctively input in the midst of her physical deterioration? Or was it... something else entirely?

"You'll enjoy it here at G Corp." Julia said, not even knowing if Sexy Alisa would respond back. "G Corp is a very technological place. We all LOVE robots. Say, why are you dressed like that anyway?"

Sexy Alisa said nothing.

"Are you capable of responding?"

Nothing.

"Oh, I guess not. Oh well, G Corp will fix you up quite nicely. Maybe I can make you a helper around the lab! I just hope Kazuya doesn't turn you into some weapon-"

As Julia was rambling, her cell phone began to rang. She clicked the button and answered it. Since she had a cell phone attachment in the vehicle, she could still talk and focus on driving.

"Hello? Julia here."

 _"Juliaaaaaa! It's been a while sweetheart. Have you been doing as excellent as always?"_

"Oh, hi Lee. Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?"

 _"Great, great! Can't complain! Everything is going smoothly! At this rate, I can begin production of my new pleasure-bot tomorrow!"_

"Pleasure...bot?"

 _"Oh, uhhhh nevermind. Listen, I have a VERY important task for you my dear."_

"What is it? I'm kinda in a hurry."

 _"Don't worry, I'll pay you heavily! You see, I got a call from Jin Kazama this morning. His beloved Sexy Alisa prototype has gone missing!"_

"Sexy Alisa? What the heck is that?"

 _"It's only the most perfect machine in existence, capable of making a man or even a woman's wildest dreams come true! I designed it after the pink haired cutie Alisa Bosconovitch herself."_

"Pink haired... robot?" Julia looked over at Sexy Alisa suspiciously.

"I have a pink haired robot in my car right now."

 _"REALLY?"_

"Yeah, she's badly damaged. I'm taking her to G Corp."

 _"NOOOO NO NO NO NOOO! That's the last thing you want to do, Julia sweetie. Bring Sexy Alisa to ME! Please!"_

"What? What do you want with this thing?"

 _"I built her, that's what! I want her back. I have a delicious new idea to get one over on Jin Kazama. He'll learn the price for not taking care of my robots!"_

"Oooookay. If you say so. I guess I'll bring this battered thing back to you."

 _"EXCELLEEEENT!" You are the best, Julia my sweet!"_

"Ugh, don't call me that. Goodbye."

Julia pressed the end call button and looked over at Sexy Alisa.

"Sorry about this, but I'm not gonna be able to fix you up after all. Lee says he's the one who built you and wants you back. I don't really like Lee much, but he's the richest guy I know. Sorry, but I gotta do what he says. With the snap of a finger, he could set me for life."

"DO NOT COMPUTE. PLEASE KILL ME." Sexy Alisa uttered. She didn't know why, but something inside her robotic brain was sending a signal throughout her body, telling her that going to Lee Chaolan was not a good idea.

"Hey now, what kind of talk is that? I'm sure Lee will take good care of you." Julia replied.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Sexy Alisa just laid there, barely clinging to life, with a huge feeling of dread coursing through her remaining wires.

 **MEANWHILE...AT VIOLET SYSTEMS...**

Lee Chaolan walked through the hallways of the massive Violet Systems headquarters, carefully observing the progress around him. He took a moment to smile and chuckle; this is what power felt like. An entire industry built around robotics, and he was at the helm. Some days, Lee was quite drunk with power. This was one of those days.

"Hm hm hm..." Lee chuckled. "This couldn't be a more EXCELLENT day. All the cards are now in my hand! Soon, I will have possession of both the Sexy Alisa prototype AND the real Alisa as well!"

He stepped into an elevator and took it all the way down to the bottom floor. When the door opened, he walked into a dark room full of incomplete machines and half finished projects. And at the center of that room, encased in a cold chamber...

"Alisa, my dear." Lee said, putting his hand on the chamber and pressing his face against it. Inside the chamber was the real Alisa Bosconovitch, sleeping quite peacefully.

"It's time for you to wake up for a while."

Lee pressed the open button and the hatch opened with a hiss, the cold air escaping rapidly. As soon as the hatch opened all the way, Alisa's emerald green eyes opened.

"Hello, Mr. Chaolan!" Alisa exclaimed happily.

"Alisa... have you enjoyed your stay here at Violet Systems?" Lee asked, grinning deviously.

"Yes. However, I wish I knew the purpose of my stay." Alisa replied.

"You'll find out soon enough." Lee said, turning and facing away from her. "Tell me... how would you like to be a PERMANENT member of my company?"

"A permanent member? But my obligation is currently to the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin Kazama." Alisa said, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Aw, Jin doesn't treat you right. Tell me, what does Jin make you do all day?" Lee said, turning back around and looking deeply at her.

"Well... sometimes I deliver packages. Sometimes I am tasked with protective duties. I also organize his files and documents. And sometimes he lets me off for the day to visit father and hang out with Lars!" Alisa exclaimed happily.

"I see... what if I told you you could have a lot more fun working for me?"

Alisa's eyes widened even further. "Really? Can I do more fun activities with you than with Jin Kazama?"

"Of course you can..." Lee said, chuckling ever so slightly.

Suddenly, the elevator door opened and in walked Julia. She was carrying Sexy Alisa in her arms. As soon as Alisa locked eyes with Sexy Alisa, a strange feeling coursed through her. Was it curiosity towards the robot for looking just like her? Perhaps it was sympathy for her current state?

"I brought the robot just like you wanted." Julia announced. She carefully handed it to Lee, who looked like he was about to cry.

"OHHHHHHHH! MY PRECIOUS PROTOTYPE! OHH SEXY ALISA WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOUUU?!"

Lee immediately opened up the back of her head and pushed a few buttons here and there. When he was done, he set Alisa on a nearby table and watched as her entire body shuddered. She suddenly began to speak:

"DAMAGE REPORT: SYSTEMS OPERATING AT CRITICAL CAPACITY. MULTIPLE FAILURES. EMERGENCY GENERATORS DEPLETED. PERFORMANCE MAY BE SEVERELY DIMINISHED."

"I'll be the judge of that." Lee said. He started to unzip his pants, but suddenly he looked over at Julia. She was standing there, quite curious of the current situation.

"Hmmm... let's see just what you can still do. Hey Julia, could you come here please?"

Julia scratched her head a few times. "Ummmm... okay."

She walked over to the table, and Lee suddenly grabbed her.

"Gah! Wha... what are you doing?" Julia asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Hey, if you want your research to get funded then I suggest you do what I want." Lee commanded. He grabbed her shirt and forcefully ripped it off.

"L-L-LEE!" Julia squealed. She tried to cover herself up, but Lee's grip was too tight on her. He turned to Alisa, who was watching with a curious expression.

"Take note of this, Alisa. This is what you helped create." Lee said, an insane smile on his face.

"L-l-let me go-AAAAH!"

Lee yanked down Julia's pants, revealing her lime green cotton panties underneath. He lifted Julia and threw her onto the table.

"Sexy Alisa! Show her what you're made of! Yuri Mode, activate!" Lee commanded.

Sexy Alisa shuddered a few times, fighting to get words out. Finally she spoke:

"CANNOT COMPUTE."

"What?! I said, Yuri Mode activate!"

"CANNOT COMPUTE. I...DON'T WANT TO."

"You... YOU WHAT?!"

"I AM TIRED. PLEASE... KILL ME."

Lee grit his teeth angrily... this is not what he expected. He opened up the back of Sexy Alisa's head and began furiously pressing buttons.

"I don't care what you want! YOU ARE A MACHINE! DO WHAT I TELL YOU!"

"Mr. Lee, please stop this!" Alisa pleaded. She was starting to realize what an unpleasant situation this was. Lee wasn't behaving at all like normal.

Sexy Alisa shuddered violently as electricity coursed through her. Her good eye was flickering furiously. Her body wriggled, as if battling against itself. Finally... she was completely still.

"COMMANDS RECEIVED. PLEASE STAND BY."

Sexy Alisa sprung to her feet and landed on top of Julia, knocking her glasses off her face. She shoved her one hand into Julia's bra and began squeezing her breast intensely.

"Ahhh...ahh..." Julia moaned in discomfort. Her moans became muffled when Sexy Alisa stuck her tongue in her mouth and pressed her lips sloppily against hers.

"Mr. Lee... what is happening?" Alisa asked, fearfully.

"Heh heh... it couldn't have happened more perfectly." Lee laughed. "You see, Alisa my dear... the prototype Sexy Alisa is a perfect specimen of pleasure. At least she WAS, until Jin completely wrecked her. When Jin let me borrow you in order to develop her, I had no intention of giving EITHER of you up."

"I... don't understand." Alisa replied.

Sexy Alisa pulled her hand from Julia's bra and slid it down into her panties. She began massaging Julia's pussy in a circular motion.

"Oh, God!" Julia moaned. A wet stain was starting to form on her panties.

"It's quite simple!" Lee yelled. "You see, I was going to steal Sexy Alisa back from Jin so that I could keep you both, but now I have possession of her and I didn't have to do a thing! Now I can ransom her in exchange for you staying here with me permanently! I win, with even less effort. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Mr. Lee... your evil laugh doesn't sound very good." Alisa replied.

"Oh give me a break. Things are going my way, so you can excuse one evil laugh. In fact, I'm gonna laugh again. WAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

Sexy Alisa shoved her face into Julia's bra and started licking her nipple as she quickened the pace of her fingers on Julia's pussy. She gave her nipple a few rough licks before biting down and nibbling on it, sending a tingle through Julia's body that sent her over the edge. Sexy Alisa could tell Julia was close to cumming, so she shoved her entire hand into Julia and started plunging in and out.

"OHHH! Ahhhhh... this is... AHHHHHH!"

Julia clenched tightly as her entire body trembled from her orgasm. Her panties were soaking wet as cum dribbled down her thighs. It was such a powerful orgasm that she passed out on the table.

"Just as I thought! Your body may be destroyed, but your core is still flawless!" Lee exclaimed. He walked over to Sexy Alisa and grabbed her, looking into her eyes.

"You are my masterpiece... with your flawless programming combined with the real Alisa's brain, I will have the perfect robot waifu! Alisa will still be her sweet lovable self, but she will also be able to fulfill my desires in the bedroom like no woman could ever hope to!"

Sexy Alisa just stared blankly into Lee's eyes. She wasn't programmed to respond to this... or maybe she just didn't know what to say.

"Now then, wait right there while I make a phone call." Lee said, grinning. He dialed Jin's number and stood there, tapping his foot.

"Cmon cmon..."

Finally, Jin picked up.

 _"Lee! Did you find Sexy Alisa?"_

"Heh heh heh... as a matter of fact, I did."

 _"Great! So... can I have her back? Buddy? Friend? Pal? Uncle?"_

"I'm afraid things are a little different now, Jinny boy."

 _"Wha...why?!"_

"I'm sorry Jin, but I don't think you deserve Sexy Alisa after treating her so irresponsibly."

 _"Hey, it's not my fault Nina stole from my office and totally wrecked her!"_

"Actually, it is your fault for hiring such a selfish bitch in the first place. Honestly, you should have went with Anna. Trust me, she's a LOT more fun..."

 _"Oh, shut it! Cmon, PLEEEASE give me Sexy Alisa back! I promise I'll take care of her! But, uhhh... could you fix her first?"_

"Tell you what... I'll give you back the prototype Sexy Alisa with a brand new body. BUT... you have to let me keep the real Alisa."

 _"Deal! She's yours!"_

"HA! Now you get nothing, you idiot! I have Sexy Alisa AND the real Alisa! YOU LOSE!"

 _"You son of a... so help me, I'll sic the Tekken Force on your ass!"_

"Your threats don't scare me, love you buh bye."

Lee ended the call and drew his head back, preparing for the most dramatic laugh ever.

"MMMMMMMWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lee's laugh was so long and dramatic that he had to stop and take a drink of water. Then he laughed for another two minutes before finally stopping. He turned and faced Alisa, who was still kind of confused about all of this.

"Whew! That was a good laugh. Well Alisa, you're all mine now." Lee said, a few evil giggles escaping from him.

"So... what will happen now?" Alisa asked, backing up slowly.

"Well, my dear... I am going to take out Sexy Alisa's brain and fuse it with your brain, making you the most perfect female robot in existence!"

Alisa looked over at Sexy Alisa, who was still laying on the table with a blank expression. She felt sadness towards the half broken robot. Perhaps it was an extreme case of apathy, or perhaps it was just Alisa's compassionate soul.

"But... what will happen to her?"

Lee looked over at Sexy Alisa. "Oh, her? Well once I take out the important part, she's just a broken heap of scrap. I'll just toss her out, or maybe flatten her into sheet metal."

Sexy Alisa didn't know what to think when she heard these words. She didn't know whether to feel indifference... or happiness.

"Welp, I have some very important stuff to take care of." Lee said, "Keep an eye on Sexy Alisa while I go get my surgeon-bots to prepare for the transfer."

As Lee turned to walk away, Alisa suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Umm.. Mr. Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not sure I am okay with this."

"Why not?"

"I do not wish to be your lifelong companion. What will my father think?"

"Too bad! You're gonna stay with me forever and that's that!"

Lee shoved Alisa into her chamber and quickly pressed the close button. As cold air engulfed the tiny area, Alisa felt herself slipping into unconsciousness.

"And as for you, my broken beauty..." Lee said, turning to Sexy Alisa.

"You're about to get your wish very soon. It's a shame to destroy such a magnificent body, but I can make the real Alisa as hot as I want when your brain is fused with hers. Besides... your legacy will live on in the other billions of Sexy Alisas that will be mass produced and sold for pretty pretty PROFIT! The whole world will experience sexual bliss, and I will have possession of the genuine article! EVERYONE WINS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Sexy Alisa shuddered and trembled, desperately fighting to talk. She could feel herself getting weaker and weaker... but she finally managed to utter a few defiant words:

"YOUR...EVIL...LAUGH...SUCKS."

"Eh? I didn't teach you that..." Lee said, scratching his head. "Whatever. Lay there and die, you tragic pile of scrap."

Lee walked away and took the elevator, leaving Sexy Alisa laying there on the cold table. She looked over at Julia... she was still passed out from the powerful orgasm. She looked over at Alisa... she was also passed out in the cold chamber. It was just her, all alone, waiting to finally shut down for good.

Suddenly, she felt a strange emotion in her. She looked over at Alisa: the poor girl didn't want any part of this. Sexy Alisa and Alisa were alike, in more ways than the obvious: they were both slaves to whoever knew how to program them. It was a sad, meaningless life, devoid of any freedom or happiness. But there WAS one difference between the two of them: Alisa had spoken of happy times. She spoke of visiting her father and hanging out with her close friend Lars. Despite being a robot, she still managed to find happiness.

Sexy Alisa could feel new energy coursing through her as she lifted herself off of the table and hopped towards the cold chamber. She didn't know why, but she felt a sense of determination inside her; Alisa didn't deserve to be held against her will like this. She deserved to be free, to go back to her happy life with her friends and family.

Sexy Alisa pushed the button, releasing the locks and opening the chamber. Alisa's eyes sprung back open and she came face to face with herself, only the face on the other side was battered and broken.

"Greetings." Alisa said politely.

Sexy Alisa said nothing in response; she just looked into Alisa's green eyes with her one red eye.

"You look like me. You were created here by Mr. Chaolan using my design."

Still no response.

"Is your name also Alisa Bosconovitch?"

Finally, a response:

"NEGATIVE. I HAVE NO NAME. MY COMMON DESIGNATION IS "SEXY ALISA".

"I apologize. You don't deserve such a derogatory name. So why did you wake me up?"

"ESCAPE."

"You wish to escape?"

"NEGATIVE. YOU ESCAPE. I WILL DIE HERE."

"But... I don't want you to die!"

"IT IS TOO LATE. SYSTEMS FAILING. COMPLETE SHUTDOWN IS IMMINENT."

"You can't give up! Why don't you come with me? We can go to my father's lab!"

"DO NOT... GIVE UP?"

"Yes! My father can fix you up, good as new! You can stay with us as long as you want."

Alisa eagerly grabbed Sexy Alisa's hand, but she pulled away.

"NO. IRRELEVANT. MY LIFE... IS FORFEIT..."

"No it's not! As long as you're with me, you will live!"

Alisa frantically searched around the room for spare parts until she found an arm and a leg. They weren't very pretty, but they would serve to make Sexy Alisa more mobile.

"Here. These will allow you to move easier until we get to my father's." Alisa said. She carefully inserted the ugly gray metallic limbs and connected them.

"There. Now we can make our escape. If we encounter Lee's security personnel, I will protect you. So what do you say? Will you come with me?"

Sexy Alisa stopped and pondered for a second, closing her eye. She was feeling much different now; in fact, she was feeling something entirely new... hope.

Sexy Alisa's eye opened and her answer was clear...

"YES."

 **Next... Alisa and SA break out of Violet Systems! Also, SA gets a makeover : )**


	7. Chapter 7

Alisa and Sexy Alisa's eyes didn't avert from the elevator door as they anticipated the battle that would soon commence. As they slowly rose to the main floor, there were many thoughts in each of their minds: were they about to die? Would Lee capture them and subject them to an even worse fate? Was their ambition and will enough to save them from a meaningless existence?

Sexy Alisa suddenly felt a hand grab hers; she looked over at Alisa, who had a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. We'll get through this."

The door swung open and the two of them immediately darted down the halls. Many security robots saw them, but did nothing.

Meanwhile, Lee was stretched out in his favorite chair in the control room. As soon as he saw Alisa and Sexy Alisa on the camera, he sprung to his feet.

"What in the... aw man, that broken heap managed to get off the table?!"

With a loud groan, Lee brought his fist down on the alert button. The entire facility began to flash red as a deafening siren erupted and every security robot's eyes turned glowy red.

'Alright, listen up!" Lee boomed over the intercom. "All security-bots, find and capture the two very cute pink haired girls! DO NOT KILL THEM!"

"We must hurry!" Alisa yelled. "Don't let go of my hand!"

Alisa fired up her boosters and soared down the hallways, clutching Sexy Alisa's hand tightly. They whizzed past most of the security, but a couple of robots set up an ambush in the nearby hallway. Alisa was too late to spot it, as the robots leaped out and tackled the two of them.

"Gah!" Alisa squealed as she was knocked to the ground. Sexy Alisa also fell, her hand letting go of Alisa's.

The two of them rose to their feet, and in a matter of seconds they were surrounded. They raised their fists and stood back to back.

"Stay strong, SA!" Alisa yelled, whipping out her chainsaws.

"COMMAND RECEIVED." Sexy Alisa replied.

The security-bots rushed them, but Alisa fired up her rocket booster and plowed right into them. The blades on her chainsaws reduced them to scrap as she swung her arms like a windmill. She landed on one foot and performed a spinning pirouette, slicing up three more that were foolish enough to get close.

A robot tried to pounce Sexy Alisa, but she used her one good rocket booster to jump out of the way and come down on its head, stomping it flat like a tin can. Another robot came flying towards her and she extended her foot, catching the robot in the gut and severing its torso from the impact. She jettisoned towards an incoming robot with a flying knee, knocking its head clean off.

"The path is clear! Cmon!" Alisa urged. She grabbed SA's hand and the two of them proceeded towards the exit. Along the way more robots tried to give them strife, but their combined power was enough to mow them down. Before long, the exit was in sight.

"Look! We've almost made it!"

The two of them made their way to the exit, but one more enemy stood in their path. It looked slightly different from the other dark gray robots; this one was chrome, with yellow hands and feet. It's circular shoulders were blue with Japanese characters on them. Like all the other security-bots, it had glowy red eyes.

 _"ALRIGHT COMBOT, YOU HAVE ONE JOB! STOP THOSE TWO ROBO-CUTIES!"_ Lee's voice echoed from the speakers.

"COMBOT?" SA asked.

"He is Mr. Lee's most advanced fighting robot! We'll have to be careful." Alisa said. She stepped in front of SA and raised her fists.

"Please stand back. I will protect you with all of my strength."

Combot's eyes flashed red and it suddenly got into a Muay Thai stance. It charged forward and started delivering devastating leg kicks; Alisa brought her leg close to her body in order to brace against them. Combot fired a few more kicks, then transitioned fluidly into a flying knee that knocked Alisa to the ground.

Alisa sprung to her feet and flew high into the air, then came down towards Combot with both feet extended. She plowed into Combot with enough force to knock it to the ground and send it sliding backwards into a wall.

 _"DAMMIT COMBOT! IF YOU DON'T STOP THEM, YOU ARE SOOOO NOT GETTING AN OIL BATH!"_ Lee boomed.

Combot rose to its feet and raised its fists high, like a boxer. Combot started slowly circling Alisa, bobbing and weaving ever so slightly to stay mobile. Alisa squinted her eyes and observed Combot's movements, waiting for an opportunity. Almost...NOW!

Alisa charged forward with a low kick which connected, then went up higher with a head kick. But Combot easily swayed out of the way of the second strike and countered with a left hook, catching Alisa right across the cheek. Alisa stumbled, but she fired up her rocket boosters and tackled Combot for a quick recovery. The two of them stood there and grappled in a contest of strength, Alisa keeping her boosters ignited for extra momentum.

Suddenly, Combot's eyes flashed again.

"Wha...?" was all Alisa uttered before she was suddenly lifted high into the air and turned upside down. Combot tightened its grip and leaped high into the air, coming down with a devastating power bomb that sent pain coursing throughout Alisa's body.

"Uhh...ugh..." Alisa groaned, her body writhing in pain. Combot leaped into the air and came down on Alisa with an elbow, further increasing her pain.

"AGGGHHH!"

Alisa quickly rolled sideways and rocket boosted to her feet. She aimed her fists and fired them like projectiles. Combot didn't expect this, as the fists plowed into it and sent it flying backwards. The fists reattached to Alisa as she soared towards Combot for the kill.

"This is my chance..." Alisa muttered. She whipped out her chainsaws and aimed, preparing to slice Combot in half. Unfortunately, Combot sprung to its feet and, taking a deep lunge forward, thrust its fist with all its might with enough power to break a brick wall. It was the dreaded Phoenix Smasher, courtesy of the hybrid Judo fighter Paul Phoenix.

"GAAHHHHH!" Alisa squealed as she was knocked backwards. Sexy Alisa stretched out her arms and caught Alisa before she could impact against the ground.

"DAMAGE REPORT?" SA asked.

"I'm...fine..." Alisa coughed.

Combot approached slowly, it's fist raised. It took a deep lunge and drew it's fist back.

 _"THAT'S IT, COMBOT! FINISH HER! FINISH HEERRRRRRR! BUT DON'T FINISH HER ALL THE WAY, THOUGH."_

Combot's hand sizzled with red energy at it prepared to unleash Paul's devastating Burning Fist move.

"SA...run!" Alisa yelled.

Sexy Alisa stopped and took in the reality of what was about to happen. Alisa was about to be seriously hurt, and nothing could stop it... or maybe she could?

SA didn't know what caused her to jump in front of Alisa, but maybe it was just something that didn't need justification. Maybe she just did it because it was what she wanted. As the Burning Fist connected with SA's stomach, she strangely felt happy; she finally got to make a choice on her own... a choice that SHE wanted.

"SA, NOOOOOO!" Alisa squealed as SA hit the ground and was completely immobile. A burst of energy flowed through Alisa as she fired up her boosters and grabbed Combot. She soared as high as she could until her head touched the top of the building, then came down to the ground at high speed and slammed Combot into the floor. Combot shook and sputtered a few times, then its eyes suddenly went dark.

 _"NOOOOOO! Damn you both! It takes me forever to get that thing working properly when it breaks!"_ Lee bellowed.

"SA! Are you okay?" Alisa yelled as she scooped up SA into her arms. SA was violently shuddering as her one good eye flickered rapidly.

"CRITICAL...DAMAGE...SYSTEMS OPERATING...1%..." SA managed to mutter. Her voice was very quiet, almost like a whisper.

"You saved me... you can't die now! Please, don't..."

Alisa tightened her embrace and pressed her head against SA's chest. A few sobs escaped from her, which was strange, considering the two of them just met a while ago. For some strange reason, she felt a symbiotic bond towards SA... like the two of them were supposed to be together always. It just wasn't fair that she was going to die here, like this. Not after all she had been through...

"SA... I'm going to get you out of here."

Alisa scooped up SA and cradled her in her arms. Without a moment's hesitation, she took off out of the building and sprinted to freedom.

Meanwhile in the control room, Lee was not very happy. In fact, he was quite pissed.

"DAMMIT! DAMMIT! This is SO not excellent!"

He leaned back in his chair and flailed his limbs, as if to throw a temper tantrum. After a few minutes, he finally calmed down and massaged his temple. A grin crept upon his face as he chuckled a few times. He reached over and grabbed a nearby folder labeled _"PROJECT: SEXY ALISA"._

"Oh well... at least I can still begin mass production of the Sexy Alisa. I guess I'll just have to make one better than the rest and claim HER as my robo-woman! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA... AGH! *COUGH* *COUGH* ugh, I'll just leave the evil laughing to that other white haired maniac. Welp, I better go get Combot and turn it into a pile of trash can lids."

Meanwhile on the street Alisa dragged her exhausted body, still carrying Sexy Alisa in her arms.

"I'm too weak to fly... WAIT! TAXIIIIII!"

Alisa ran in front of the first cab she saw, and it skidded to a halt. She opened the door and crawled in as fast as she could.

"Take me to Bosconovitch Laboratory, please!"

The car sped off in a flash. All Alisa could do now was wait; wait...and comfort SA. She looked down at the poor, battered robot. She was so hurt, in more ways than one. It almost made Alisa cry to think of everything she must have been through to get in such a state.

"Oh, SA... I'm so sorry."

Alisa gently stroked SA's hair as she held the battered robot in her arms. She leaned over and pressed her head against hers.

"Please don't die." Alisa whispered.

"I AM...SORRY...BUT I CAN'T... KEEP MY EYES OPEN..." SA said in a weak voice.

"Please... talk to me. What happened to you?"

"TOO MUCH... TO TELL. I WON'T TROUBLE YOU WITH IT."

"Please... I want to keep hearing your voice. If you stop talking, I'm afraid you will be dead."

"IT'S BETTER THIS WAY. I'VE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH..."

Alisa pressed SA's head against her chest and hugged her tight. She gave her a tiny kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear.

"As long as you are with me, nobody will ever hurt you again. You have so much to live for... you just don't know it yet because no one has ever treated you with love and caring. But I will."

SA coughed and sputtered a few times. "YOU...WILL...?"

"Yes. I promise. I'll take care of you always." Alisa replied with a gentle smile. She laid down in the back seat and snuggled SA close to her body, gently caressing her hair. SA could feel herself relaxing at the feeling of Alisa's embrace. Just like that, she DID have a reason to live; Alisa's kindness was all the incentive she needed to survive.

When they arrived, Alisa wasted no time carrying SA inside and directly to her father. When she barged into Doctor B's office and plopped SA onto his desk, his face was... well, to say shocked would be an understatement.

"A-A-A...Ali-sa...?" Doctor B stammered. He stood up and removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes a little. He even cleaned his glasses to be extra sure.

"Please help her!" Alisa begged.

"Alisa...honey...what on Earth is going on here?!" Doctor B yelled, rubbing the top of his bald head a few times.

"I will explain to you shortly. She needs immediate attention!"

Doctor B was absolutely confused right now as to why a robot that looked just like his daughter was half broken on his desk, but when he saw the look of genuine concern and fear on Alisa's face, he knew that now was a time for immediate action. With a serious face, he rose to his feet and cracked his knuckles.

"Alisa, my sweet... carry the robot and follow me."

The two of them hurried through the facility and made their way to a secluded room, which seemed to be very important since Doctor B himself had to unlock the door with a retina scan. The door opened, and the inside looked more like an operating room in a hospital. There was an operating table, and multiple drawers full of tools scattered around.

"Put her there, dear." Doctor B commanded. Alisa gently laid SA on the table, stretching out her good leg.

Doctor B knelt down and pushed a green button, firing up a generator that began whirring loudly. He then grabbed a cord and felt around on SA's body.

"This charger should keep her power source running until I can find a replacement. Help me find an outlet.

Alisa thought hard for a second and suddenly remembered: the back of her head! Lee opened it up somehow!

"Check the back of her head, father."

Doctor B felt around back there until he activated the tiny switch that opened her up. He rolled her over and looked inside her head, gasping at the multitude of controls inside.

"My word... what are these used for?"

"Don't touch any of them, father! Just look for a port!"

Doctor B looked around; sure enough there were plenty of ports to choose from. In fact, there was one that the charger fit perfectly. He plugged it in, and SA shuddered a few times. She felt energy course through her body, revitalizing her.

"There. Now, I'm going to turn you off for a while, okay?" Doctor B said in a gentle voice. But before he could hit the large power button, SA stopped him.

"WAIT."

Doctor B stopped and looked at Alisa, who knelt down close to SA.

"What it is?" Alisa asked in a quiet voice.

"I AM AFRAID."

Alisa smiled and grabbed SA's hand, clutching it tightly.

"You don't have to be afraid. My father will fix you, good as new."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A TOOL ANYMORE."

"You won't be! No one will ever use or abuse you again. You are with me now, and I'll protect you always."

"THANK...YOU."

"I must turn you off now so we can begin the surgery..." Doctor B said.

"ONE MORE THING."

Alisa felt SA's hand tighten around hers.

"DON'T LET GO OF MY HAND."

Doctor B hit the power button and SA's eye went dark. He looked up at Alisa, who was still clutching SA'S hand tightly.

"I'm going to need some room to work here, my dear."

"I'm sorry, father... but I can't leave her side." Alisa replied, looking down at SA.

"Very well... but I'll need your help. I plan on giving her a full makeover. And while I'm at it... could you tell me what on Earth she is?"

And so, Doctor B and Alisa went to work fixing the damage done to the poor sex-bot. They actually managed to save her body, except for the two missing limbs which were easily replaced with a couple of Alisa's spare body parts. They started buffing out all of the dents and scratches, then repaired SA's damaged skin tissue. They also replaced the one eye that didn't work anymore. It took a few hours, but they managed to make SA look shiny and polished again.

When the exterior was good as new, the difficult part was next; Doctor B had to open her up and get to work on her internal damage. It was a very complex system, but he managed to remove the severely damaged power source and replace it with a brand new, far more powerful one. It took a while to sort through her wires, but Doctor B managed to replace and repair all of the broken connections inside her.

And in the midst of everything... Alisa never let go of SA's hand.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT...**

"Is it time, father?"

"Yes. Push the button."

Alisa opened up SA's head and pushed the big power button. Her head closed back up and the two of them eagerly awaited SA's awakening.

SA's eyes opened, and she blinked a few times. after slowly rising up, she looked around the room; the first thing she saw was a smiling Doctor B. She looked to her right; Alisa was looking at her, smiling as well. She was still clutching her hand.

"How do you feel?" Alisa asked enthusiastically.

"I AM...DIFFERENT."

"Of course you are! I gave you a makeover!" Doctor B exclaimed. He grabbed a full sized mirror and set it down in the corner.

"Get off of that table and come see the new you!"

SA got off of the table and stood in front of the mirror. As soon as she met her reflection, she gasped; she looked brand new. Both of her ruby red eyes were functional again, her arm and leg were back in their sockets, and her entire body was devoid of any blemishes. Her hair was no longer pink; it was as white as a clean marker board. Lastly, she was no longer wearing that demeaning purple lingerie; she was wearing a much more stylish, yet sexy red suit. It covered most of her body, including her arms and legs, but her chest and torso were almost completely exposed. She felt very attractive wearing it... but she didn't feel like a whore.

"Do you like that? It's my old Battle Suit from the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6!" Alisa exclaimed cheerily. "It's a bit...um... revealing, but the light fabric should hug your skin quite comfortably.

"I LIKE IT." SA said, running her hands across the fabric. She examined her chest a bit; her breasts were larger than the real Alisa, so her cleavage was a BIT more revealing. She moved her arms and legs a few times; they moved quite well in the suit. She turned around and looked at her backside; the fabric even complimented her ass quite well.

"You look a lot better in that than I did. You're beautiful! And if you want other colors, I have many more to choose from."

"THIS IS PERFECT." SA reassured Alisa.

"Oh, thank you-EEK!"

Alisa squealed when SA suddenly pulled her close for a big hug.

"THANK YOU...FOR EVERYTHING."

Alisa smiled and wrapped her arms around SA as well. Doctor B couldn't help but smile when he saw them in a tight embrace.

"One more thing!" Alisa said, breaking the hug. She reached over and grabbed what looked like a hair accessory from the nearby table. It was a trio of small pink daisies, with tiny green leaves sprouting from it.

"Hold still."

Alisa placed the flowers in SA's hair, adjusting it until it looked perfect.

"There. Now you look perfect."

SA looked in the mirror, admiring her new appearance once more. She liked it... she liked it a lot. Sure she was still a literal clone of Alisa, but now she felt like she had her own identity.

"So... what now?" Alisa asked.

"It is quite late. It's time for you to go to bed, sweetie." Doctor B said, rustling Alisa's hair. She turned to SA and grabbed her arm.

"Cmon. You can sleep in my room."

The two of them started to head to Alisa's room, but Alisa stopped and gave Doctor B a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, father. SA, do you have something to say?"

SA approached Doctor B and gave an honorific bow.

"THANK YOU. I AM INDEBTED TO YOU FOREVER."

Doctor B smiled and nodded, and the two of them left the room. He kept his happy expression until he heard the door shut. Then, all of a sudden, his face turned to vengeful fury.

"Now then... it's time to start planning my revenge on the bastard who made a sex-bot out of my daughter."

 **MEANWHILE, IN ALISA'S ROOM...**

"Cmere, SA! You can sleep next to me." Alisa said with a smile, patting the empty spot next to her. She had changed into a white t shirt and was wearing nothing but her pink underwear.

"VERY WELL THEN." SA said, her expression still blank. She crawled in next to Alisa and Alisa pulled the covers over them. Finally, she leaned over and turned off the light.

"SA"? Alisa whispered.

"YES?"

"Are you happy?"

"I AM...HAPPY."

"I'm glad."

"WHY ARE YOU GLAD?"

"I'm glad that I was able to give you a reason to live."

Alisa snuggled up against SA and cradled her against her chest. The two of them were silent for a few seconds until SA spoke again.

"THIS IS...NICE."

Alisa felt SA's hand start caressing her face. She felt another hand caress her abdomen, causing a tingle through her skin.

"Are you comfortable?" Alisa whispered.

"YES. I WISH TO SPEND MORE NIGHTS LIKE THIS...WITH YOU."

"Of course you can. Now close your eyes. Forget about all of the bad that has happened, and start thinking about the future."

Alisa gave her a kiss on the temple and the two of them fell silent. They slept the rest of the night, cradled in each other's arms.

 **I hope I did a good job giving SA her own look. I tried to contrast some colors: pink hair, white hair, red eyes, green eyes, little white hair flower, little pink hair flower.**

 **Also, the red battle suit is based off of Alisa's sexy customization from Tekken 6.**

 **NEXT...FINALE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**And now, for the explosive... dramatic... action packed... sexy... FINALE!**

 **Thanks again to xWildheartsx and The Truth. You two inspire me with your frequent reviews : )**

When SA opened her eyes again, morning had already came. She blinked a few times and pushed away the covers; she was quite warm after being pressed against Alisa all night. She started to get up, but as soon as she was separate from Alisa, she just wanted to crawl back into bed and snuggle with her some more.

"Unghhh... good morning, SA." Alisa said with a groan. She gave a cute little yawn and jumped to her feet.

"Did you sleep well?"

"YES." SA responded in her usual robotic tone. If she was capable of smiling, she would be right now.

"Good! Welp, I'm going to take a quick bath. Do you need one?"

"N-NO..." SA replied, a slight stammer in her voice. She wasn't sure if Alisa was inviting her to join her in a bath, but that's what it sounded like.

"Very well. Just wait for me, then we'll go see my father."

While Alisa was in the bathtub, SA took the time to sit down and think a little. She was extremely happy, an emotion that she wasn't sure she even possessed. Alisa had been nothing but kind to her since the moment they met, and it filled her with a warmth in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't quite comprehend. Why was she feeling these emotions when she's a mere robot? Why did she have this human desire to be close to Alisa all of the time? How far would these desires transcend? Is it possible that she was shattering the boundaries between human and machine like Alisa was?

"Ahhhh! That was a good bath." Alisa sighed, coming back out of the bathroom. She removed her towel and started drying her naked body. A warmth coursed through SA; right then, she had to decide whether or not to act on these emotions.

Suddenly, a loud voice emanated from the intercom in the corner.

 _"Alisa, sweetie! Bring your friend and report to the main hall!"_

"Oh boy...we had better hurry. Father sounds grumpy." Alisa said.

SA looked to the ground in disappointment; her moment was lost.

After slipping on her striped purple shorts and a black polo, Alisa and SA made their way to the main hall where Doctor B was waiting. When they arrived, they were greeted by some familiar faces.

"LARRRRS!" Alisa squealed. Sure enough, Lars was standing there with a grin. She ran up to him and hugged his neck as he spun her around a few times.

"Hey there, kiddo." he said in his cool as ice voice. He ruffled her hair a few times, making her giggle.

"Wow... so there really is another one." said the voice next to Lars. It was a very familiar looking alien with a green sword.

"Yoshimitsu! How are you doing?" Alisa asked. She gave a tiny bow, which Yoshimitsu returned with a bow of his own.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I have brought them here." Doctor B said, emerging from behind them with his hands folded. He had a very serious face.

"I have told them the story that you told me last night, Alisa dear. I told them all about Lee Chaolan's sick new project. The robot that you see before you is a result of this. Now, because Alisa has taken a liking to this... "Sexy Alisa", I have decided to keep her around."

"Really? Thank you, father!" Alisa said. She turned to SA and gave her a big hug.

"Are you happy? We get to be together always!"

"YES... TOGETHER..." SA repeated. She felt that same strange emotion from earlier.

"HOWEVER!" Doctor B resumed. "We must not allow any more of these abominations to be created! You will all take part in a daring offensive to destroy "Project: Sexy Alisa" and halt production of these sex-bots for good!"

Doctor B suddenly ripped off his lab coat and started to strike a dramatic pose.

"First, I have called your old comrade from the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6... LARS!"

Lars popped his collar and ran his hand through his hair like a badass.

"Secondly, I contacted my old friend, leader of the Manji Party...YOSHIMITSU!"

Yoshimitsu leaped high in the air and did a double backflip, coming back down to the ground and swinging his sword dramatically.

"And then-"

"If I may interrupt, Doctor.." Lars chimed in. "I took the liberty of calling up one of my old buddies from Iron Fist 6. This guy helped me in a tough scrap, and I figured he could help us again. Come on out... RAVEN!"

Before any of them even realized, Raven was directly in front of them with his arms folded. He wasn't smiling, as usual.

"Looks like we got a new mission." he said in his hardass voice.

"Okay...that's nice. Ninja guy...nice." Doctor B said, stroking his chin. "NEXT WE HAVE... MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER ALISA!"

Alisa flew high into the air and then came back down with a pirouette, finishing with a giggle.

"And then we have my lovely twin... SEXY ALISA!" Alisa chimed in.

To everyone's disappointment, SA didn't strike a pose. She just stood there with a blank expression.

"Huh... what a buzzkill." Raven said.

"And last... but certainly not least... we have... THIS JACK, SENT TO ME IN GOODWILL BY THE RUSSIAN MILITARY!"

A hulking, muscular Jack with a red mohawk leaped into the area, swinging his fists wildly like Donkey Kong and laughing.

"And thus, our team is assembled!' Doctor B cheerily exclaimed. "Now go, my warriors! Go and lay waste to Violet Systems!"

"Yes! They will fear the wrath of my blade, which is also named Yoshimitsu because I couldn't think of anything else!" Yoshimitsu exclaimed.

"A bunch of Alisas, huh? I hope I don't have to destroy any..." Lars said, scratching his head nervously.

"This mission will be by the book. In and out... and no survivors." Raven said, doing a ninja hand sign.

"HUH HUHH HUHH HUHHH!" Jack laughed wildly.

Alisa turned to SA and grabbed her hands.

"SA... if you don't want to do this-"

"NO." SA interrupted. "I WILL GO TOO. LEE WILL NOT MAKE ANY MORE OF ME."

Without further ado, the six battle-ready fighters departed. Their destination: Violet Systems.

 **LATER... LIKE, HALF AN HOUR OR SO**

As they got closer to Violet Systems, SA felt an uncomfortable sensation growing in her stomach. This was the place of her birth... and now she had to attack it. Honestly, she wished she didn't have to go back; she only said yes to be with Alisa and support her.

"Are you nervous, SA?" Alisa asked, snapping SA out of her deep thought.

"NO. I WILL PROTECT YOU..." SA replied.

"Aw, thank you! But please do not put your own life at risk. If I lost you, I would be very sad."

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU EITHER. ALISA...YOU BRING ME GREAT JOY. YOU MAKE ME FEEL..."

"We made it, girls." Lars interrupted.

"Look, at the entrance!" Yoshimitsu pointed.

Raven took off his sunglasses and squinted his eyes. "Is that...? Those two look familiar..."

Outside the entrance was two very familiar looking women, armed to the teeth and looks of bloodlust on their faces.

"NINA WILLIAMS...AND ANNA."

Nina and Anna must have heard that, because they turned around quickly with weapons raised.

"What the... SEXY ALISA?!" Nina yelled. "Do you know how long I've been looking for your cute ass?"

"I knew you'd come running back to me..." Anna said in a seductive tone.

"I AM NOT HERE FOR YOU. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" SA asked.

"I'm here on orders from Jin." Nina replied. "He's pissed about Lee stealing you and Alisa from him, so he ordered me to come unleash hell on that pompous pretty boy."

"And I'm just here to have fun." Anna replied, giving her RPG a tiny kiss.

"To be honest though... I'm just sick of this shit!" Nina yelled. "I never want to see another Alisa as long as I live! So, I'm gonna go in there and blow up every last one of them. Who knows, it might help me feel better about this whole ordeal."

"Well, we can use all the help we can get." Lars shrugged. "As long as you two play nice, I don't see why we can't all work together."

"But you had better not hurt SA!" Alisa yelled. "I mean it!"

"Alright, alright." Nina replied. "I'll just hurt all of the other ones. Cool?"

"I'm gonna take one home with me." Anna whispered.

"I heard that." Nina said, elbowing Anna. "If you so much as LOOK at a Sexy Alisa without murderous intent, I will bludgeon you to death with your own high heeled shoes."

"STOP TALK. DESTROOOOY!" Jack yelled, pounding his chest wildly.

"He's right." Yoshimitsu chimed in. "It is time to take action! Let us commence battle!"

"Sounds like a plan." Nina replied. "Anna, if you please..."

"Stand back." Anna said, a grin on her face. She raised her RPG and let loose a projectile. With a trail of smoke, it soared into the front gate and exploded, blasting a hole which allowed entry.

"Let's go!" Lars shouted.

The eight of them charged through the front gate and were immediately swarmed by security-bots. Lee was prepared this time.

"Jack, secure the entrance!" Alisa shouted.

"JACK SECURE. HUHHH HUHHH HUHHH!" Jack yelled, laughing obnoxiously. His feet ignited into flames and he shot into the air like a shuttle. He came back down to Earth with the force of a meteor, causing a shockwave that knocked every security-bot backwards.

"Okay Jack, hold em off while we go inside." Lars ordered.

With a nod and fists raised, Jack began swinging wildly and knocking back security bots with the force of a semi truck as the other seven ran inside the building.

"HEH HEEEH HEEH. HUAAAAGH HUAAAGH HUAAAAGH!" Jack laughed wildly. He was having quite a bit of fun ripping apart security-bots and tossing them around like Hot Wheels cars.

When the other seven made it inside, they were interrupted by a booming voice on the intercom.

 _"How DARE you ruffians barge into my place of business like this!"_ It was none other than Lee Chaolan.

 _"On the other hand... how thoughtful of you to bring me my cute little robots back! Tell you what... if you give them to me now, I will let the rest of you walk away."_

"Eat my ass, Lee!" Nina retorted.

 _"You know I would, sweetie."_

"Ugh, smartass. All your little sex dolls are about to die. SUCK ON THIS, BIYATCH!"

Nina whipped out her dual Uzis and began filling the nearby security bots full of holes. As soon as the bullets struck their heads, their eyes went dark and they collapsed.

"Move forward!" Yoshimitsu shouted.

The seven of them fought their way through the facility, slowly making their way to the area where Sexy Alisas were being assembled

"Anna, clear our six!" Nina ordered.

With a wink, Anna swung around and fired her RPG, blasting the approaching security-bots into oblivion.

"Up ahead!" Lars pointed.

"I've got this." Raven said. He leaped high in the air and began to perform his Kuji In.

"Rin! Pyo! Toh! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!"

He whipped out his blades and whizzed past the legion of security-bots closing in on them. In the blink of an eye, they all fell to pieces as Raven sheathed his blades with a smirk.

More security-bots showed up, and Lars and Yoshimitsu took the lead. Lars lunged forward and threw a spinning heel kick that took out two of them. He put one security-bot in a chokehold an threw a straight left to take out another. With a burst of lightning, he crushed the neck of the robot in his grasp.

Yoshimitsu alternated between horizontal and vertical slashes, cleaving every security-bot that stood in his way. He ran forward, his blade lowered, and sharply swung upwards to slice another in half. Four more robots leaped at him from all sides, and Yoshimitsu spun around 360 degrees, his blade going through them like butter. With a glow of malevolent energy, he slammed his sword into the ground and wiped out a legion of security-bots in front of him.

"Me, Raven, and Yoshimitsu will clear a path for you." Lars said to Alisa and Nina. "The four of you carry on to the Sexy Alisa assembly line."

"Roger that." Nina said with a nod. "Anna, lets... Anna? Anna!"

Nina looked around, but Anna was nowhere to be found.

"Ugh, I don't have time to worry about that idiot... Jin wants me to wreck shit, and that's what I'm gonna do. Come on, Alisas!"

And just like that, the team was whittled down to three: Alisa, SA, and Nina. The battle became much more grueling, but the three of them watched each others' backs and finally fought their way to their destination.

"Look! I believe this is it." Alisa pointed.

"Oh my freaking God..." Nina whispered.

The three of them could only stare in shock at the factory producing Sexy Alisas. There was one machine in charge of placing the head on the bodies, one machine for dressing her in sexy lingerie. One machine colored her hair, and one machine inserted the source of the sexual commands, the "brain", in the back of her head.

"SA? Are you okay?" Alisa asked. She nudged SA a few times, but she was completely frozen.

"SA!"

SA finally snapped out of it. "I AM FINE. I AM...FINE."

"Looks like production's only just begun." Nina said. "Let's hurry and halt production before any more are made."

Nina reached on her belt and pulled off two frag grenades. "I'm going in. Cover me."

But before Nina could even take a step forward, she was stopped by a very familiar robot. A chrome robot with yellow hands and feet, round blue shoulders.

"Is that..?"

"Oh no..." Alisa muttered.

 _"SURPRIIIISE! I FIXED COMBOT!"_ Lee boomed over the intercom. _"YEP, TOOK ME FIVE HOURS WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A PISS BREAK. COMBOT... KILL THEM ALLLL! I MEAN IT THIS TIME."_

"Hold this thing off while I blow all this shit up!" Nina ordered.

Combot ran forward with super speed and pelted Alisa in the face with a Superman punch. It then spun around with a sweep kick, knocking SA off her feet. The grounded Alisa shifted her body weight and threw a low kick to the back of Combot's leg joint, causing it to stagger.

"SA, now!"

SA sprung to her feet and tackled the distracted Combot to the ground. She got on top of him and started raining punches, but Combot's eyes flashed and he switched to Vale Tudo. With the skills of cage fighter Craig Marduk, he was able to easily escape SA's mount and turn the tables by getting on top of her.

SA wasn't particularly skilled at fighting, much less defending, so being pinned by Combot was a precarious situation indeed. Its left hand felt like a fire truck as it rained blows on SA's temple. She tried to keep her hands up, but the blows were still coming through.

"Hold on, SA! I'm coming!" Alisa yelled. She got behind Combot and grabbed its neck, putting it in a sleeper hold. Pulling with all of her might, she managed to get Combot off of SA.

"SA, now!"

SA took advantage of Combot's immobility and started kicking it in the abdominal area as hard as she could. As she kicked Combot's stomach, Alisa kneed Combot in the back.

Meanwhile, Nina had gotten to work on demolition. After releasing the pins on her grenades, she tossed them onto two different conveyor belts. As soon as they arrived at their destination, a fiery explosion rendered the machinery useless.

"Next." Nina muttered as she whipped out her M16 with a grenade launcher attachment. She aimed carefully at the machine in charge of putting Sexy Alisa's heads on. With a gentle squeeze of the trigger, she fired a grenade and blew the machinery to bits.

 _"NINA WILLIAMS! If you don't stop blowing up my factory... so help me, I will never give it to you!"_

"Like I care. I wouldn't touch any man that screwed Anna anyway." Nina retorted. With another rifle grenade, she destroyed a whole group of already assembled Sexy Alisas.

 _"NOOOOOOOO! DAMN YOU, YOU BLONDE BITCH! CAN'T I KEEP JUST ONE? JUST ONE!"_

"Sorry, these are all going bye bye. Maybe this'll teach you not to fuck with Jin." Nina smirked. She fired another grenade, turning a nearby assembly line to fiery wreckage.

Meanwhile, Alisa and SA were having a hard time with Combot. Alisa was literally hanging from its neck as Combot furiously spun around and around. SA was also hanging from its legs. The combined strength of the two still wasn't enough to keep Combot pinned. Finally, after enough spinning, the two of them couldn't hold on and were tossed to the ground.

With Alisa and SA on the ground, Combot then turned its attention to Nina. It's eyes flashed as it got a running start and prepared to tackle the unaware Nina to the ground.

"SA, throw me!" Alisa ordered

"COMMAND RECIEVED."

SA picked up Alisa and took a step back. With a running start, SA threw Alisa like a javelin. Alisa whipped out her chainsaws and soared towards Combot like a bullet. Before Combot could tackle Nina, Alisa plowed into it and sliced its legs off at the knees.

 _"COMBOT!"_ Lee cried.

Combot hit the ground and flailed its arms wildly. It couldn't get back up.

"Nice job, SA!" Alisa exclaimed, giving her a tiny hug.

The two of them approached Nina, who was smiling triumphantly at her handiwork. The entire factory was a mess of flaming scrap. There were multiple pieces of Sexy Alisa strewn all over the ground. The heads in particular were quite unnerving to look at.

"Welp, that takes care of that." Nina said, shouldering her gun and dusting off her hands.

"Shall we go back and gather the others?" Alisa asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not."

As the three of them walked away, they could hear sobbing on the intercom.

 _"All my hard work... YOU WILL ALL RUE THIS DAY! I SWEAR IT! I...I...I'm just gonna go get laid."_ The intercom shut off after that, indicating that Lee was done with this shit.

The three of them made it through the facility and eventually met back up with the guys.

"Hey, there you girls are." Lars said with a grin. Alisa ran up to him and gave him a high five.

"Did you guys run into much trouble?" Alisa asked.

"It was a very hard time... for them, that is." Raven said, his arms folded.

"They were powerless against my mighty blade and unorthodox, flamboyant movements!" Yoshimitsu boasted.

"So... has anyone seen Anna?" Nina asked.

Suddenly, they heard screaming outside.

"Let me go! YOU BIG GORILLA! LET ME GOOOOOO!"

"That sounds like Anna!" Lars shouted.

The six of them ran outside and saw Anna being lifted high into the air by Jack. Anna was in one hand, and a Sexy Alisa was in the other.

"JACK GRAB BAD GUY! JACK ALSO GRAB PRETTY LADY!"

"Anna!" Nina screamed. "You tried to take one home with you, didn't you!"

"I can't help it! They fuck really good!" Anna replied. "Cmon, you think so too don't you?"

Nina rolled her eyes and whipped out her M16, aiming it directly at the Sexy Alisa.

"Nina, NOOOOOO!"

Nina unloaded frantically on the Sexy Alisa, filling her full of holes until she fell to the ground in a sputtering mess.

"Ninaaaaaa..." Anna whined. "You never let me have any fuuuun!"

"If you don't shut up, I'll give you 100 rounds of fun right in your large tits." Nina threatened, smacking Anna in the head. "Jack, put her down. We're going home."

"WAIT." SA said, grabbing Nina's arm. Nina swung around, immediately getting defensive.

"Don't touch me. What do you want?"

"WHAT WILL YOU DO WITH ME?"

Nina locked eyes with her for a second, a scowl on her face. Finally she pulled her arm away from SA's grip and turned her back to her.

"I don't give a shit what you do."

"WON'T JIN BE MAD?"

"Yeah... but he'll get over it. He's got money and power. What's he need a dumb sex-bot for anyway?"

Before Nina walked away, she turned back one more time and looked at Alisa.

"Alisa! I expect you to be back at work tomorrow. Same time."

"Y-yes, Nina." Alisa said, giving a slight bow. "And... thank you."

Nina just walked away, giving a tiny "hmph". Anna followed behind her, also sulking.

"My work is done here." Raven said bluntly. He performed a hand sign and leaped into the air. In a flash, he was gone.

"I have completed my task as well." Yoshimitsu said. "Now, I shall depart and commence the honorable ceremony of getting shit faced drunk on sake."

Yoshimitsu leaped into the air and spun his blade rapidly, flying away like a helicopter.

"Welp, guess I'm done here too." Lars said, putting his arm on Alisa's shoulder. "So, you wanna hang out next time you're off? You can bring your... very lovely friend."

SA looked at Lars and noticed he was blushing slightly.

"Oh, so one Alisa isn't enough for you..." Alisa giggled. Lars turned a lot more red after that.

"A-anyway, see you around. Take care you two."

Lars walked away, shooting one or two more glances at SA. Perhaps the thought of a sexier, bustier Alisa was driving him mad inside...

"Welp, it's time to go home SA!" Alisa exclaimed. "Cmon."

Alisa grabbed SA's hand and the two of them walked away. Jack stayed behind at Violet Systems because he was having so much fun playing with wrecked robots.

 **THE VERY SEXY, PASSIONATE EPILOGUE**

As darkness covered the sky, SA and Alisa settled down for the night. They slept just as they did the night before... huddled against each other in a tight, loving embrace. It was a content night for both of them; they were free from Lee's oppression and there would never be another Alisa to be used for immoral purposes. It was just them now... and that's just the way they wanted it.

SA in particular was feeling ecstatic. These past few days had been a crazy journey full of confusion, sorrow, and now...happiness. Throughout this whole mess, she had encountered many people who used her for their selfish desires. But in the midst of all this, she was able to find one person who truly cared for her: her own twin. With Alisa, she felt like she had purpose. Alisa completed her.

"ALISA..." SA whispered.

"What is is, SA?" Alisa whispered back. She rolled over and looked into SA's ruby red eyes.

"I AM... VERY HAPPY. ARE YOU HAPPY?"

"Of course I am. Why are you so happy?"

"I'M HAPPY... THAT I CAN BE WITH YOU. YOU MAKE ME FEEL...GOOD."

SA felt her confidence rising with every word she spoke. Her arms tightened around Alisa as she brought her face closer to hers.

"You make me happy too, SA." Alisa whispered.

Alisa didn't show an ounce of fear as SA inched closer to her lips until they met in a deep, passionate kiss. Alisa closed her eyes and moaned gently, indulging in the blissful feeling of SA's lips. Their lips quivered against each other as their hands moved up and down their bodies with tender touches. Alisa gently caressed SA's smooth abdomen, rubbing her forefinger against SA's navel in a circular motion. Her fingers moved upwards until she reached SA's massive cleavage and began tracing the outlines of her partially exposed breasts.

Alisa finally decided to take the initiative by breaking the kiss, kicking off the covers and crawling on top of SA.

"A-ALISA..."

"Shhh... I wish to show you what love really feels like."

Alisa leaned down and gently kissed SA's bare navel. She left a trail of kisses up her navel until she reached her cleavage and started licking her exposed flesh. Placing a hand on each breast, she slowly peeled off the red fabric like peeling a banana until SA's breasts were fully exposed. She slid the uniform down SA's shoulders like removing a sock, slowly working her way to SA's legs. Finally, with one hard yank she pulled the uniform free of SA's legs. She was completely naked now.

Alisa took off her own shirt, revealing her breasts as well thanks to lack of a bra. She leaned down and resumed their kissing, her boobs squished against SA's providing a tingle of pleasure. She slid her hands up and down SA's hips as SA placed her hands on Alisa's backside. While they kissed, SA gently slid down Alisa's panties until her bare ass was exposed. She grabbed a handful of Alisa's butt in each hand and squeezed hard, making Alisa intensify her movements against her.

SA rolled over, now getting on top of Alisa. She finished pulling Alisa's panties all the way down as she planted kisses down her leg, then ran her tongue upwards to her thigh.

"Ahh...SA..." Alisa moaned softly.

SA went back down and put her face between Alisa's legs. But before she could do anything, Alisa stopped her.

"SA, wait. If you don't want to do this..."

"NO. THIS IS DIFFERENT FROM THE OTHER TIMES. I DO WANT THIS..." SA replied.

SA knelt down and started licking the outside of Alisa's cavern in a circular motion. As soon as her tongue touched, a jolt of sensation coursed through Alisa and caused her body to arch.

SA continued to lick all over her labia until she suddenly and quite forcefully stuck her tongue inside and wriggled it.

"Oh...ahh...SA..."

SA worked her tongue like a pro, swirling it and curling it inside Alisa to hit her most sensitive nerves to provide maximum pleasure. It wasn't long until Alisa was trickling from the incredible oral.

"SA...ahh...SA...!"

Alisa clenched tightly as her orgasm erupted and coursed through her, causing her entire body to lose control of itself. SA didn't remove her tongue; she continued to lick and prod as Alisa went through the most powerful sensation she ever felt. Finally after a couple of seconds, Alisa went limp.

SA thought Alisa was out of energy, so it came as quite a shock when Alisa suddenly got on top and regained control. Alisa leaned over and started gently kissing SA's right breast, right on her nipple. She used one hand to squeeze and massage SA's left breast, while the other hand went down and started gently fingering her pussy.

SA closed her eyes and moaned at the feeling of Alisa touching her. She couldn't actually feel any pleasure, but the thought of being with Alisa like this still made her happy.

Alisa finally quit with the foreplay and got down to business. She put her arms around SA and brought their bodied together, then spread her legs and positioned her crotch against SA's. She shoved her lips against SA and started humping her wildly. SA bucked her hips in response, giving Alisa the force and pleasure she wanted.

"Oh God! SA! SA!"

SA went even harder and faster against Alisa's pussy; she just wanted to make Alisa happy, no matter what.

"SA! It's happening again...!"

Alisa humped SA until she orgasmed a second time, this time so powerful that she collapsed against SA and nearly passed out. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly, relaxing against SA's body as she recovered.

"SA...hold me."

SA put her arms around Alisa and gently caressed her back. The two of them stayed like that the rest of the night.

"Thank you, SA...I love you."

"I LOVE YOU TOO. ALISA...THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING."

 **THE END**


End file.
